¿Cómo lidiar con estos sentimientos?
by lovenozoeli
Summary: -"Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, pero sigues igual de hermosa" - "Ya no sé qué decir respecto a tu actitud, ¿es esto realmente solo una amistad?" - "Reina, yo... desde hace tiempo que..." - "Por favor no digas nada, solo disfruta esta extraña amistad..." #KumiReina. Ni el animé ni los personajes me pertenecen. ¡Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado unos cuantos años desde que Kumiko se graduó de la preparatoria Kitauji, al salir de esta su vida se enfrentó a variados cambios; se distanció un poco de Reina y las demás debido a que había aceptado los sentimientos de Shuuichi, y sabía que eso pondría incómoda a una persona en específico.

Ahora tiene 21 años, estudia interpretación instrumental en la universidad de Tokyo. Decidió vivir sola en un departamento que ella misma costea con trabajos de medio tiempo, el haber dejado sola a su madre de repente la hace sentir culpable, pero fue ella misma quien insistió en que hiciera su vida, por lo que Kumiko terminó obedeciendo.

Acababa de salir de clases cuando quiso pasar a una tienda para comprar algo de comer, no comía nada desde el almuerzo, y ya eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde. Se compró unos pasteles y un jugo natural, decidió guardarlos hasta llegar a su departamento para así disfrutarlos tranquila.

Cuando iba caminando cerca de la estación, vio una figura un tanto familiar, alta, cabello negro amarrado a una coleta, piel blanca y buena figura. – seguro debe ser Reina… - susurró la joven castaña. - ¿Debería ir a comprobarlo? – pensó en voz alta. – Iré… - se decidió y siguió a aquella joven durante unos minutos.

Sin darse cuenta, terminó siguiéndola a un lugar un tanto desierto. – _"¿estará bien que continúe siguiéndola?"_ – pensó, pero pronto se vio enfrentada a encarar a aquella joven, quien luego de haber sido seguido durante un largo rato, reveló sus hermosos ojos púrpura, esa neutra expresión, ese hermoso rostro, definitivamente era Reina. Kumiko se asustó un poco por la posible reacción y por habérsela encontrado en esas circunstancias, pero se tranquilizó y confundió al escuchar el suspiro de la chica frente a ella.

\- No importa cuánto tiempo pase, sigues teniendo esa horrible personalidad, Kumiko… - dijo Reina con una sonrisa. - ¿Ahora eres espía? ¿O acosadora?

\- Mira quién lo dice… - suspiró la mencionada. – tanto tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos… y lo primero que me dices es esto… no has cambiado nada, ¿eh?

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – levantó ligeramente una de sus cejas.

\- Wooa, es idea mía o lo que hay bajo tus ojos son… ¿ojeras?

\- ¿O-Ojeras? – sacó rápidamente un espejo de su bolso para revisar el área, comprobando que… - no hay nada… mis ojos están bien… - frunció el ceño.

\- Caíste… - dijo Kumiko con una voz plana. – _"debo admitirlo, sigue igual de hermosa que siempre, e incluso aún más… "_

\- ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? – volvió a fruncir el ceño la peli negra.

\- Solo pensaba en lo hermosa que estás… - susurró en forma plana, provocando un leve sonrojo en la mayor. – ¡Ah! Te sonrojaste~

\- ¿Tiene algo de raro que lo haga? No estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de elogios… - desvió la mirada intentando restarle importancia.

\- Mmm~ - la castaña intentó burlarse de ella, pero la manera en que la mayor infló sus mejillas la hizo reírse.

\- ¿Q-Qué es tan gracioso Kumiko?

\- Tu cara… m-me pareció lindo… y gracioso…

\- Y-Ya veo…

\- Por cierto, esto me recuerda un poco a aquella vez en el festival Ágata…

\- Ah… esa vez…

\- Puedo recordarlo a la perfección, te veías tan linda ese día… - sonrió.

\- Pues recuerdo que ese día me demostraste lo pervertida que puedes llegar a ser, Kumiko…

\- Yo no fui la que dijo disfrutar del dolor… - sonrió burlescamente.

\- Sí, sí lo que digas… - comenzó a caminar.

\- ¿Dónde vas?

\- ¿Te importa? – se volteó, enfrentando a la joven de cabello castaño.

\- Quiero acompañarte…

\- Como quieras… - sonrió Reina.

\- Y ahí está la Reina que conozco…

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- En nuestros días de preparatoria no mostrabas muchas emociones, de hecho, la primera vez que te vi sonreír quedé tan impresionada que… - suspiró. – no me hubiera importado morir en ese momento…

\- … - comenzó a reírse, descolocando un poco a Kumiko. – insisto, eres muy rara, Kumiko…

\- Pues entonces se contagia, Reina~

\- … - la mayor siguió caminando con una leve sonrisa.

Kumiko se posicionó a su lado para que caminaran juntas. Hace un par de años que salieron de la preparatoria, ahora Reina estaba estudiando licenciatura en música en una universidad de Tokyo, todo gracias a una recomendación que hizo en ese entonces Taki-sensei, hombre del cual esta chica estaba enamorada. Por otro lado, luego de unos meses de haber salido con Shuuichi, Kumiko decidió vivir su etapa universitaria estando soltera, el haber terminado esa relación no le afectó tanto como pensaba, quizás nunca quiso de esa manera a su amigo, pero la reacción que tuvo Shuuichi era otra cosa.

\- Por cierto, aun no me has dicho qué es lo que estudias…

\- Verás… me costó un poco decidirme por una carrera que no fuera la música, pero… al final lo terminé haciendo igual, estudio interpretación instrumental, me encanta y además me especializo en instrumentos de viento…

\- ¿Interpretación instrumental? – se detuvo al escuchar aquella frase. – Lo veo como una carrera bastante prometedora, además, como eres tú estoy segura que con la suficiente motivación lograrás terminar tu carrera… - sonrió.

\- G-Gracias… - titubeó. – _"esa sonrisa… hace mucho que no la veía…"_ \- sonrió instintivamente.

\- ¿Qué otra cosa estás haciendo?

\- Intento escribir mi propio libro de recetas con platillos basados en el uso del huevo… - respondió con pose triunfante.

\- Sí, estoy al tanto de que te encanta el huevo, pero hasta ese punto… eehm…- dudó si seguir o no.

\- Sé lo que intentas decir, pero ya me decidí, una vez tenga un día libre del trabajo empezaré con mi libro…

\- Buena suerte con eso… - rio algo burlesca.

\- Mou, Reina… - le dio un codazo ligero en el brazo.

\- Tú empezaste… - sonrió.

\- Sí, sí… - le restó importancia la castaña.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, deberíamos estar en la misma universidad, ¿no crees?

\- La verdad es que sí, pero… el solo hecho de que mi carrera sea solo interpretación puede que sea de un departamento diferente, aunque es posible que estemos en el mismo edificio… - pensó Kumiko en voz alta.

\- Es posible, comprobémoslo después…

\- Sí…

El par decidió seguir su camino sin rumbo mientras conversaban, reían, y no faltaba la ironía o el sarcasmo entre ambas. Kumiko se percató de lo mucho que había cambiado Reina, y agradecía el hecho de que esa vieja amistad siguiera casi intacta, la joven de ojos púrpura no le había reprochado el hecho de abandonar sus amistades por un chico con el cual no duró mucho.

\- Ne, Kumiko… ¿te gustaría subir? – apuntó a la torre de Tokyo. – pronto oscurecerá, así que… por los viejos tiempos, ¿qué dices?

\- Vamos… - sonrió.

Se acercaron al encargado del mirador, pero había un problema, la fila era inmensa y dudaban alcanzarían a subir antes de las 10. Sin embargo, Reina dio un pequeño vistazo a todo el lugar, y sonrió con satisfacción al encontrar la solución.

\- Kumiko, ¿serías mi pareja por esta noche?

\- ¿Eh? – luego de unos segundos procesó bien lo que dijo Reina. - ¡¿EH?!

\- No hagas un escándalo…- dijo cubriendo la boca de Kumiko con su mano. – solo será por hoy, además es para que podamos subir ahora a la torre y no mañana… - se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿De qué estás habla-? – no alcanzó a terminar debido a que la peli negra apuntó a un lugar en específico. - ¿Fila especial para parejas?

\- Sí, ¿qué dices? – extendió su mano.

\- E-Está bien, vamos… - aceptó la condición.

\- Buenas noches señoritas, ¿pareja? – preguntó el encargado.

\- Sí, somos pareja… - Reina entrelazó su mano con la de la menor, haciendo que esta se pusiera realmente nerviosa.

\- Ya veo, por favor alístense, serán la tercera pareja en entrar…

\- ¿La tercera? ¿No se entraba en grupos? – preguntó la castaña.

\- Como es un especial para parejas, este ascensor da a una habitación especial apartada del resto del público, digamos que es como un lugar del observatorio reservado, por favor disfrútenlo, tienen alrededor de treinta minutos… pasado el tiempo uno de los encargados las irá a buscar – sonrió el hombre.

\- Y-Ya veo…

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos cuando vieron a la pareja que estaba arriba, salir por el ascensor, por alguna razón estaban completamente sonrojados. Kumiko sintió su mano ser apretada, miró a Reina quien le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa, cualquier persona caería por ella, fuera hombre o mujer. Entraron al ascensor y esperaron a que las puertas fueran cerradas, habría un cronómetro en la habitación indicando el tiempo. – "treinta minutos es demasiado…" – pensó la castaña, poniéndose más y más nerviosa a cada momento.

-Kumiko, llegamos…

\- ¡Ah! S-Sí…

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- S-Sí, l-l-lo estoy…

\- ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? – la mayor se acercó a ella y juntó sus frentes.

\- … - su rostro se volvió completamente rojo. – _"está muy cerca, está muy cerca, está muy cerca…"_ – repitió en su mente.

\- ¿Mmm? – Reina se confundió al notar la reacción de su amiga. – "cuando hacíamos esto nunca la vi ponerse así, ¿qué tal si…?"

\- ¿Eh? – Reina acercó aún más su rostro, quedándose sus labios a escasos centímetros. – " _¿Acaso me va a b-b-b-besar?"_ – entró en pánico.

\- Ne, Kumiko… - desvió la dirección de sus labios hacia el costado, cerca de la oreja de la menor. - ¿estás nerviosa porque te pedí ser mi pareja esta noche?

\- … - como si su rostro no pudiera estar más rojo, aumentó el color, pero esta vez, se aferró al cuerpo de la chica frente a ella, abrazándola fuertemente. – te extrañé, tonta… - susurró.

\- ¿Me extrañaste? – sonrió. – fuiste tú la que desapareció, no yo, idiota… - correspondió el abrazo.

\- Aun así, te extrañé… - Kumiko profundizó el abrazo.

\- Kumiko… - al notar lo seria que estaba su amiga frente a la situación, Reina hizo a un lado las bromas y decidió quedarse así un rato.

Pasaron unos minutos en la misma posición, hasta que Kumiko miró hacia adelante, las luces que adornaban Tokyo eran realmente hermosas, una vista bastante romántica, pero que, según ella, iba acorde al momento.

La castaña deshizo el abrazo, tomó la mano de Reina y se acercaron a un extremo del lugar. Ambas abrieron sus ojos expectantes ante tal belleza, la ciudad era bastante viva, colorida y atrayente por la noche, pero por alguna razón disfrutaban más la compañía de la otra que la misma vista, quizás solo necesitaban un lugar donde estar a solas.

Con este tipo de pensamientos en su cabeza, Reina comenzó a cuestionar las cosas que sabía de Kumiko, y cuáles no, por lo que preguntó sin inmutarse.

\- Kumiko, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- ¿Mmm? Dime…

\- Tsukamoto-san y tú… ¿siguen juntos?

\- … -

* * *

 **Hola chicos y chicas! Aquí vengo con otra de mis parejas favoritas xD KumiRei ^3^ espero les haya gustado! :D esto lo continuaré según el número de reviews que alcance :D espero sean varios! xD visiten mi página! Allí también incluiré la condición de los comentarios para ver si sigo este fic o no! :) saludos y gracias por leer.**

 **Página facebook: Lovenozoeli (o buscar enlace directo en mi perfil)**


	2. Chapter 2

\- Kumiko, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- ¿Mmm? Dime…

\- Tsukamoto-san y tú… ¿siguen juntos?

\- … – ante la mención de aquel nombre, Kumiko abrió sus ojos como platos.

\- Responde… - Reina empezaba a impacientarse con tanto misterio, necesitaba saber qué ocurría en la vida de su amiga.

\- No…

\- ¿Eh?

\- No estamos juntos, terminamos hace mucho tiempo… - sonrió nostálgicamente.

\- Ya veo… - respondió la mayor, intentando descifrar algún otro motivo de su separación en la mirada de Kumiko.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Solo curiosidad, pero… - agachó la mirada.

\- ¿Pero? – ladeó la cabeza.

\- No puedo creer que nos hayas abandonado por una relación que con suerte duró unos meses… eres horrible, Kumiko…

\- No tanto como tú, Reina…

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó confundida.

\- Yo no fui la que te dejó plantada en tu cumpleaños por querer ir a ver a Taki-sensei a una de sus presentaciones con la nueva banda que dirige… - le saca la lengua.

\- E-Eso… eso es algo del pasado… - desvía la mirada y se cruza de brazos.

\- Todavía te gusta… - suspiró.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Aun sientes algo por él, ¿no? – sonrió melancólicamente.

\- Bueno… yo…

\- Reina… - la menor le toma la mano y la acerca a la ventana. – olvidémonos de eso por hoy… me pediste ser tu novia por esta noche, así que hazte responsable… - le guiña el ojo.

\- Sí, sí…

\- Tan fría como siempre…

\- Mira quién lo dice…

\- …-

\- …-

Ambas comenzaron a reírse, extrañaban este tipo de conversaciones, y el haber hablado parte del inconcluso pasado les dejó una cálida sensación en el pecho, algo que seguramente añorarían repetir.

Sin percatarse del tiempo, las fueron a buscar para indicarles que debían bajar ya. Tomadas de la mano, se subieron al ascensor y se miraron con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Ne, Kumiko… - susurró al oído de la menor.

\- ¿Mm?

\- Cuando salgamos de este ascensor, quiero probar algo… así que no te resistas…

\- ¿De qué hablas Reina?

\- Tu solo sígueme el juego…

\- Si tú lo dices…

Las puertas se abrieron dando vista de una enorme fila de parejas de todas las edades, Reina había pensado en que sería bueno demostrar que eran "novias", pues no querían hacer pensar a la gente que habían subido aún sin serlo.

-Tómame de la cintura y acércame a ti con fuerza… - susurró a su oído.

\- ¿Qué? – susurró un poco más fuerte.

\- Solo hazlo… - tomó la mano de la menor y la puso en su cintura, Kumiko instintivamente la acercó con fuerza, provocando un leve sonrojo en Reina. – N-No tenías que ser tan brusca…

\- Tú lo pediste, así que ahora aguántate… - susurró al oído de la mayor. – voy a hacer algo un poco más peligroso, Reina…

\- ¿Peligroso?

\- Sí, al menos para ti… - se colocó detrás de su amiga, ahora Kumiko era un poco más alta por lo que su rostro caía perfectamente en el cuello de la peli negra. – aguántate, ¿sí?

\- E-Espera Kumiko, ¿qué crees que ha… ahh~…

\- Solo estoy besando tu cuello, sí que lo sientes rápido, ¿eh? Reina…

\- N-No lo hagas mientras todos… nos están viendo…

\- Creo que con esto queda claro que sí somos novias, ¿no?

\- Sí, creo que con eso es suficiente…

\- ¡Ah! Por cierto, te dejé un leve chupón, espero lo puedas cubrir con algo… - dijo totalmente despreocupada.

\- ¡Kumiko! – salió persiguiéndola.

\- ¡Eres muy lenta, anciana!

\- ¡Solo soy mayor por meses, idiota!

\- ¡Aun así no logras atraparme!

\- ¡Kumi-! ¡Auuuch!

\- ¡Ah! Reina… - la menor fue corriendo a auxiliar a su amiga, quien se había tropezado al correr con tacos altos. – Mou… sigues siendo tan descuidada con tus pies como siempre…

\- Cállate y ayúdame a levantarme…

\- Como usted ordena, princesa…

\- Idiota… - sonrió. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero un agudo dolor casi la hizo caer nuevamente. – esto apesta…

\- No hay remedio, ¿eh? – se agachó un poco. – anda, sube a mi espalda…

\- ¿Qué dices? Solo déjame acomodar mi pie y…

\- Solo súbete, necesitamos llevarte a un hospital…

\- ¿Desde cuándo actúas como un príncipe? – se recargó contra la espalda de Kumiko. – agárrame bien, ¿entendiste?

\- Sí, jefa…

Con un leve bufido, Reina se sujetó fuertemente de Kumiko, quien logró levantarla sin problemas gracias al poco ejercicio muscular que solía hacer.

\- ¿Peso mucho?

\- No, está bien…

Caminaron durante unos minutos bajo las luces de la ciudad y el frío de la noche, el hospital quedaba a unos diez minutos a pie, así que para Kumiko no era la gran cosa cargar a su amiga durante ese corto lapso de tiempo.

Una vez llegaron al hospital, una enfermera las miró con extrañeza, ignoraron aquel gesto y se dirigieron inmediatamente a la sala de espera, donde Kumiko dejó que Reina lograra bajarse y sentarse.

\- ¿Duele aún?

\- Sí, y mucho…

\- Déjame ver tu pie…

\- No, déjalo así…

\- Vamos, muéstramelo…

\- Kumiko, deja mi pie tranqui… lo…

\- … -

\- … -

Entre todo el forcejeo, de alguna forma, Kumiko terminó arriba de Reina, sus miradas se encontraron durante unos segundos, pero se apartaron de inmediato al sentir que alguien intentaba llamar su atención.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarles, señoritas?

\- ¡Ah! Sí, verá… su pie…

\- Vengan conmigo, le traerán una silla para que pueda transportarse…

\- Gracias… esperaremos…

Una vez acomodada en la silla, Kumiko llevó a Reina junto al doctor, la tomó en brazos y la sentó sobre una camilla, le sacó lenta y cuidadosamente su zapato, y al hacerlo, Kumiko casi dio un gritito de sorpresa y horror.

\- Está bastante mal…

\- ¿Tan mal? – preguntó Reina.

\- Sí, tiene un esguince bastante serio, creo que incluso necesitará yeso, su pie no debe moverse bajo ningún motivo…

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

\- Un mes aproximadamente, pero primero debo tomarle radiografías, según eso determinaremos la complejidad de la lesión y el tratamiento a seguir…

\- Entendido, gracias…

\- No hay de qué…

Pasaron unos minutos más después de hacer la radiografía y de que le revisaran el pie, todo muy tranquilo y rápido, sin embargo, Kumiko se sentía extraña, no podía sacar de su cabeza la forma en que aquellos doctores miraban a Reina, sentía incluso ganas de golpearlos, nadie merece mirar a Reina, es una belleza de otro mundo.

\- Hey, tierra llamando a Kumiko…

\- Mmm…

\- Kumiko…

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¡Kumiko!

\- ¡Ah! ¿Q-Qué pasó?

\- Kumiko… eres una idiota…

\- ¿P-Por qué? ¿Qué hice?

\- Estabas soñando despierta, ¿no?

\- Pues… sí…

\- A la próxima no lo hagas, porque no dices otra cosa que… hermosa princesa, vestido blanco, festival… y estoy segura todas tienen que ver conmigo, a no ser que hayas hecho todo eso junto a Tsukamoto…

\- Descuida, solo recordaba lo que solíamos hacer mezclado con lo que pienso y siento…

\- ¿Qué sientes, Kumiko? – se acercó un poco a su rostro. - ¿te pone nerviosa que esté tan cerca de ti?

\- Cállate… Reina… - besó su frente. - ¿contenta?

\- Por ahora… - susurró, aunque Kumiko alcanzó a escuchar.

\- Muy bien señorita Kousaka, tiene una leve fractura así que necesitará yeso por alrededor de un mes y medio y según cómo se cuide lo reduciré a un mes…

\- Gracias doctor… enserio muchas gracias…

\- Descuide, para la próxima tenga más cuidado, usted y su novia…

Ante la palabra novia no lograron sonrojarse de verdad.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el cap! gracias por el recibimiento! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Departamento de Reina.**

\- Ya te dije, no es necesario que me cuides, estoy bien…

\- Sí, sí… dime todo lo que quieras, pero tu pie enyesado dice lo contrario, Reina…

\- Y todo esto por querer salir persiguiéndote… - suspiró.

\- ¿Uh? Pensé que disfrutabas del dolor, ¿por qué te quejas? – sonrió.

\- Idiota… - suspiró. – por cierto, esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos…

\- ¿Viejos tiempos?

\- Sí, ¿recuerdas cuando nos quedábamos a estudiar en tu casa? – rio. – claro que no lo recuerdas, te dormías la mayoría del tiempo…

\- Si lo recuerdo… - infló sus mejillas. – recuerdo cuando decías cosas como… - sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Quién se duerme mientras estudia? – sonrió de manera maliciosa. - ¿quién quiere a Tsukamoto? – silencio. - ¿quién me quiere? – le saca la lengua. – yo también te quiero, Kumiko…

\- … - el sonrojo de la mayor era evidente.

\- ¿Reina? ¿por qué estás tan roja? Hey Reina…

\- ¡Idiota…! - desvió la mirada.

\- … - sonrió, satisfecha del efecto que produjo en su amiga.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó una vez su rostro volvió a la normalidad.

\- Mmm… - miró los alrededores. - ¿tienes tu instrumento aquí?

\- Ehm… sí, ¿por qué?

\- Quiero oírte tocar… - sonrió. – como en los viejos tiempos…

\- … - sonrió. – está dentro de aquel closet, lo encontrarás fácilmente…

\- Ok… - se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia aquel closet.

Al abrirlo, se sorprendió de lo ordenado y limpio que estaba – a comparación del suyo –; cogió entre sus manos la trompeta, aquel instrumento de viento, que con solo tocarlo, le trajo de vuelta sus hermosos recuerdos de las veces en que tocaron juntas, aquellas salidas por la noche al festival, los fuegos artificiales, la luz de la luna irradiando todo su esplendor en la chica que está a su lado; la victoria de la competencia junto a su primera pijamada juntas en la casa de la mayor; ese día, ambas recuerdan que estaban a solas pues los padres de Reina habían salido a un viaje de negocios; ese día, fue lo que marcó un antes y un después en su amistad.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _\- Woow, tu casa sí que es grande Reina…_

 _\- ¿Tú crees? Yo la encuentro bastante normal… - dijo con una voz plana._

 _\- ¿En qué mundo vives, Reina? – suspiró resignada._

 _\- ¿Mmm?_

 _\- Nada, nada…_

 _\- Si tú lo dices… - miró algo extrañada a la menor, pero decidió ignorar ese pensamiento y la hizo pasar a su casa. – como ya sabes mis padres no estarán en toda la noche, así que, ¿tienes algo pensado?_

 _\- Mmm… supongo que podríamos cantar un poco, ¿o no?_

 _\- ¿C-Cantar?_

 _\- ¿Mmm? No me digas que… ¿nunca has ido a un karaoke?_

 _\- Pues…_

 _\- Lo lamento…_

 _\- ¿Eh? ¿por qué? – la miró confundida. - ¿por qué te disculpas, Kumiko?_

 _\- Porque se me había olvidado que estoy hablando de ti… - rio por lo bajo._

 _\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – se cruzó de brazos._

 _\- Nada, tranquila… - intentó contener la risa, pero aun así logró obtener un puchero por parte de Reina._

 _Unos minutos después, subieron a la habitación de la pelinegra; Kumiko se sorprendió tanto por el tamaño del lugar como por la decoración, parecía bastante simple, pero, tenía algo que la hacía diferente de todas las habitaciones que una chica de preparatoria debería tener._

 _\- ¿Qué tanto miras mi habitación?_

 _\- Como decirlo… me parece algo…_

 _\- ¿Algo?_

 _\- Normal…_

 _\- ¿Ah? – suspiró. - ¿no se supone que así debería ser? – levantó una de sus cejas._

 _\- Pues, sí…_

 _\- Kumiko…_

 _\- ¡Oh! ¿Qué es eso? – se dirigió al escritorio de la mayor. - ¿partituras? ¿qué composición es esta, Reina?_

 _\- La que estuvimos tocando ayer, ¿recuerdas?_

 _\- Ahh… ¿de la vez que estuvimos frente al río?_

 _\- La misma… - sonrió._

 _\- Por cierto, sé que dije que cantaríamos, pero…_

 _\- No sabes cantar, ¿no? – se burló._

 _\- No hables como si tú sí lo hicieras… - infló sus mejillas._

 _\- Pues… ¿quieres comprobarlo? – se acercó, demasiado como para el gusto de la menor, aunque, no es como si le disgustara tener cerca a Reina._

 _\- ¿Estás retándome? – imitó la acción de Reina, quedando sus rostros muy cerca._

 _\- Sí… - le dio una indescifrable mirada, y se dio la vuelta. – ayúdame a sacar una caja de mi closet…_

 _\- Sí… - dijo con una voz plana._

 _La noche de ambas concurrió de lo más normal, risas por lo mal que cantaba Kumiko, y por alguna que otra desafinada que Reina hacía; ya eran aproximadamente las 8 pm cuando les dio hambre._

 _\- Kumiko, ¿te gustaría comer algo en específico?_

 _\- Mmm… no se me ocurre nada, ¿qué tienes pensado tú?_

 _\- Bueno, hay pasteles… ¿se te antojan?_

 _\- Pasteles… - se quedó pensando un momento. – no vas a lanzármelos en la cara, ¿cierto?_

 _\- ¿Eh? ¿por qué haría eso?_

 _\- … - la miró fijamente, como si intentara deducir algo._

 _\- Ahora que lo recuerdo, lo dices por Asuka-senpai, ¿no? La forma en que ese pastel de fresa terminó esparcido por todo tu rostro fue tan…_

 _\- Sí, sí muy gracioso… - frunció el ceño e infló sus mejillas. – no puedo creer que estuviste riéndote durante veinte minutos…_

 _\- Es que… - comenzó a reír ante el recuerdo. – tu cara fue tan… tan…_

 _\- ¡Mou! ¡Reina!_

 _\- P-Perdón… es que… - rio aún más fuerte._

 _\- ¡Tonta! ¡Reina eres una idiota!_

 _\- ¡Hey! Guarda tu lenguaje…_

 _\- … -_

 _\- … -_

 _Esta vez, ambas rieron libremente. Era en momentos como estos en que disfrutaban la compañía de la otra._

 _\- Kumiko… - dijo, mientras secaba sus lágrimas de tanto reír._

 _\- ¿Mmm?_

 _\- Gracias… - sonrió; aquella sonrisa era tan hermosa a los ojos de la menor, que no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizada. - ¿Kumiko?_

 _\- A-Ah… ¿de nada? ¿por qué me agradeces?_

 _\- Porque de alguna u otra forma, te convertiste en mi amiga… - se acercó a ella, y pegó sus frentes. – definitivamente… tienes algo que atrae a las personas… pero…_

 _\- ¿P-Pero?_

 _\- … - se acercó a su oído, y susurró. - No sabes cuánto ansío arrancar esa máscara que siempre usas… y conocer todo de ti…_

 _\- … - abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, no podía creer lo que Reina acababa de decirle. - ¿estás ebria o qué?_

 _\- ¿Ah? ¿de dónde sacaste eso? – rio._

 _\- Mmm… olvídalo…_

 _\- Tonta…_

 _\- Y vuelves a los insultos…_

 _Unas horas más tarde, Kumiko y Reina se sentaron en la sala de la casa a ver una película. La mayor le indicó a Kumiko que fuera a buscar algún bebestible de su gusto junto a un par de vasos; sin embargo, la variedad de víveres en aquel hogar era demasiado grande, por lo que terminó decidiéndose por uno que nunca había visto. La etiqueta decía algo que ella no podía leer, ya que estaba en coreano. Sin darle mucha importancia, sirvió dos vasos y los llevó a la mesa de centro junto al living._

 _\- Ten, aquí tienes… - le extendió un vaso a la peli negra._

 _\- Gracias… - dio un leve sorbo. - ¿Mmm? Nunca había probado esto, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?_

 _\- Estaba entre un montón de botellas… no sé qué significa…_

 _\- Mmm… bueno, no importa, no sabe mal tampoco…_

 _\- ¿Enserio? Lo probaré… - da un sorbo un poco más largo. – tienes razón, está delicioso…_

 _\- ¿Cierto? Anda, lléname el vaso…_

 _\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Ya te lo bebiste?_

 _\- Es que estaba muy bueno… - su rostro tenía un leve sonrojo._

 _\- B-Bien…_

 _Y así fue durante unos minutos, hasta que…_

 _\- K-Kumi… hic… ko…_

 _\- R-Reina… t-todo… me da vueeeeltas…_

 _\- K-Kumiko… hic… ven acá… hic…_

 _\- ¿Qué quieres… hic… Reina?_

 _\- Abrázame~ hic…_

 _\- Bien… hic…_

 _Hizo lo pedido, pero nunca se imaginó que Reina fuera tan agresiva… al menos en ese aspecto._

 _\- Kumiko…_

 _\- ¿R-Reina? – no alcanzó a reaccionar, mucho menos con la agilidad con la que se movía la peli negra._

 _\- Kumiko… - se posicionó sobre ella, agarrando ambas manos de la menor por sobre su cabeza. – quédate quieta…_

 _\- ¿R-R-Reina? – fue en ese momento en el que despertó de su estado anterior, miraba algo asustada a su amiga, primero por la posición en la que estaban, y segundo, el extraño y agresivo comportamiento. - ¿q-qué vas a … hacer?_

 _\- Kumi… ko… - comenzó a acortar la distancia. – yo… - estaba a milímetros de sus labios._

 _\- … - cuando sintió la respiración de Reina muy cerca suyo, logró percibir un fuerte olor a alcohol provenir de su boca. – no me digas que… esa bebida era…_

 _\- Kumi…ko… - en el momento que Reina estaba a punto de besarla, ocurrió algo que pudo ser interpretado como "me salvó la campana"._

 _\- Uuf… - su amiga cayó inconsciente sobre ella. – menos mal… pero… - comenzó a analizar la situación. – mi padre una vez me dijo que, las personas cuando beben… suelen hacer relucir sus verdaderos deseos, aquellos que nunca harían en un estado racional normal… será que… Reina…_

 _\- Kumiko…_

 _\- ¿Reina? – miró a su amiga, quien estaba profundamente dormida._

 _\- Kumi… ko… Zzzz…_

 _\- Mou… Reina… - acarició su cabello. – tonta…_

 ** _Fin del flashback._**

\- ¿Cómo pude olvidar eso? – susurró la menor para sí misma.

\- ¿Kumiko? ¿pasó algo? – no obtuvo respuesta.

Reina mira detenidamente a Kumiko, observa cada uno de sus movimientos, preguntándose qué le toma tanto tiempo; simplemente la ve ahí, observando detenidamente la trompeta.

\- Hey, Kumiko…

\- … - sigue sin contestar.

\- ¡Kumiko!

\- ¡¿S-Sí?! – se dio la vuelta algo asustada por el repentino grito. – R-Reina, no me asustes así…

\- No me contestabas, así que tuve que gritar… - suspiró. - ¿pasó algo? Llevas unos minutos observando mi trompeta, estabas haciendo gestos raros…

\- Ahh… e-eso… bueno…

\- ¿Pasó algo? – su preocupación era clara.

\- N-No, solo recordé un pequeño incidente… de hace unos años atrás… - rio nerviosamente.

\- ¿Incidente? ¿acaso tiene que ver con Tsukamoto?

\- ¿Ah? ¿qué tiene que ver Shi- ejem… Tsukamoto aquí?

\- … - la mayor frunció el ceño, aunque no sabía muy bien el por qué estaba interrogando a su amiga de esa forma. – olvídalo… lamento haber sonado algo… gravosa…

\- Descuida… - la miró confundida.

\- Por cierto, ¿aún quieres que toque algo?

\- Sí, me encantaría escucharte… - se acercó a la cama, y le tendió la trompeta a Reina.

\- Tocaré algo en lo que he estado trabajando con mis profesores, espero te guste… - sonrió.

\- Estoy segura que sí… - sonrió.

La melodía era tan dulce, pero fuerte a la vez; un hermoso vaivén de notas y melodías, acompañados con la naturalidad del sonido de aquel instrumento, Reina ciertamente había mejorado bastante durante los últimos años, de hecho, sonaba como toda una profesional. Miraba con atención los gestos y movimientos de la peli negra, embelesada por la belleza que desprendía tanto en su rostro como en su manera de tocar; Reina era una caja de pandora, llena de sorpresas y misterios, un tesoro no descubierto. Aún recuerda lo inocente que era, cómo se emocionaba cada vez que hablaba con Taki-sensei, la forma en que su respiración se descontrolaba cuando él la miraba, todo en Reina se veía tan frágil y dulce al mismo tiempo, mientras que ella, vivió la mayor parte de su juventud debatiéndose de si salir o no con su amigo de la infancia, algo que al final terminó siendo una pérdida de tiempo, ya que la relación se fundamentaba en peleas, no era sana, por lo que fue sabio el terminarla. Quedó tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, que no notó cuando Reina dejó de tocar.

-Kumiko…

\- … -

\- Kumiko… - la movió un poco, haciéndola volver a la realidad. - ¿todo bien?

\- No…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Reina… yo… - se acercó a la mayor. – ya no me importa qué consecuencias tendrá esto… pero… hay algo… hay algo que…

\- ¿K-Kumiko?

\- Reina… - tomó su rostro con ambas manos, atrayéndola a ella. – si no quieres, puedes escapar… cuando quieras…

\- … - la intensa mirada de Kumiko fue la que le impidió hacerlo.

\- Te lo advertí… - terminó por acercar sus rostros, plantando un gentil, pero hambriento beso en los labios de la chica frente a ella. – Reina… - fue lo que articuló al romper el beso. – lo siento… yo…

\- No lo sientas…

\- ¿Eh?

\- No lo sientas… - esta vez, Reina imitó la acción, y devolvió el beso. – no sé qué es esto… pero…

\- Solo tenías ganas de hacerlo, ¿no? – sonrió.

\- Sí… - suspiró. - ¿puedo?

\- Sí… las veces que quieras…

\- Kumiko… - volvió a besarla, pero esta vez, el beso se intensificó un poco, por lo que terminaron por separarse buscando un poco de aire.

\- R-Reina… si seguimos…

\- Sí, sería peligroso… - se alejó. – bueno… ¿qué haremos? No podemos simplemente volver a lo de antes… no cuando… bueno…

\- Reina… - tomó sus manos entre las suyas, y las apretó. – eso veámoslo después… solo… veamos qué nos llevó a esto, y quiero comprobarlo, pero junto a ti… ¿se puede?

\- Nunca había visto ese lado de ti…- frunció el ceño al tener una idea en su cabeza. – supongo que Tsukamoto lo vio varias veces, ¿no?

\- Idiota… - volvió a besarla, sentía que debía, por alguna extraña razón, sabía que muy en el fondo Reina sintió celos, al igual que ella cuando recordó las reacciones de su amiga frente a Taki-sensei. – Reina…

\- Kumiko… - sonrió, pegando sus frentes. - ¿quién existe en tu corazón en este momento? – dijo, en un susurro.

\- … - pero Kumiko decidió no decirlo aún, era muy pronto, sabía que llegaría el momento en que podría decir libremente y sin temor _tú_. – descubrámoslo juntas, ¿sí?

\- Sí…

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Bueno chicos y chicas :) espero les haya gustado el cap ! :D espero ansiosa sus comentarios, y disculpen la demora, la Universidad y mi tendinitis me tienen lenta en las actualizaciones :c deséenme suerte :D**


	4. Chapter 4

\- ¿Cómo está tu pie, Reina?

\- Sigue igual… - suspira. – qué aburrimiento… - se deja caer en la cama. – siquiera puedo salir a dar un paseo con este pie así… - frunció el ceño.

\- No pongas esa cara… - estira las mejillas de la pelinegra. – te pondrás fea si lo sigues haciendo…

\- Calliate… - dijo con dificultad debido a sus estiradas mejillas. – shuéltame…

\- Sí~

\- Eso dolió… - frotó sus mejillas.

\- A ti te gusta el dolor, así que… ¿qué tiene de malo? – sonrió.

\- Tonta… - desvió la mirada.

\- Hey, Reina… - se acercó. - ¿qué quieres hacer?

\- ¿Mmm? La verdad… no lo sé… - miró su pie. – por el momento no puedo salir, así que…

\- Mmm… ¿te parece si voy a comprar algo para comer?

\- Sería genial… - sonrió. – te dejaré la elección a ti…

\- ¿Se te antoja la comida italiana?

\- Por supuesto, sabes que la pasta es mi plato favorito… - infló sus mejillas.

\- Bien, bien… sonrió. – veré qué puedo hacer… quizás te cocine hoy…

\- ¿A mí, o el platillo? – sonrió seductoramente.

\- Quizás… ambas… - se acercó, y plantó un rápido beso en los labios de la mayor.

\- Esperaré ansiosa…

\- Me voy entonces, vuelvo en un rato…

\- Sí…

* * *

 **Centro de la ciudad.**

\- No puedo creer que me salgas hasta en la sopa… ¿acaso me estabas siguiendo?

\- ¿Crees que me agrada el estarme encontrando contigo cada cierto tiempo? – respondió la castaña, con un cierto toque de molestia en su voz. – a pesar de los años, sigues siendo la misma enana que conocí… - sonrió.

\- No te creas la gran cosa… sigues teniendo esa apariencia de niña… - se cruzó de brazos, intentando parecer arrogante.

\- Tus insultos, o mejor dicho, intentos de insulto siguen sin surtir efecto en mí~

\- No importa lo que pase, seguirás siendo una idiota de por vida, Natsuki… - le sacó la lengua.

\- ¿A qué se debe este trato ahora? – levantó una de sus cejas. – que yo sepa lo único que hice fue establecer los hechos, el que eres enana es verdad, y no es mi culpa, así que no te desquites…

\- ¡¿Acaso me mediste?! ¡Siempre fuiste más alta que yo así que cállate! – infló sus mejillas.

\- A pesar de todo, sigues siendo igual de adorable… - le guiñó el ojo, alejándose. – sé que nos veremos de nuevo, así que… adiós, por ahora… - se fue corriendo.

\- Idiota… - sonrió una vez Natsuki se alejó por completo. – espera… ¡¿Acaso ella no medía lo mismo que yo?! ¡¿Cuándo creció tanto?! ¡Y se atreve a llamarme enana!

Mientras hacía su rabieta usual, las personas pasando junto a ella se quedaron mirando, lamentablemente Yuuko no se detuvo hasta que alguien conocido le pidió detenerse.

\- Yoshikawa-san, hey… Y-Yoshikawa-san…

\- ¡¿Qué quieres?! – se retractó de haber gritado en cuanto vio un rostro conocido. - ¿Eh? Tú eres… mmm… Tsu… Tsuka… aaagh no puedo recordarlo… - posó sus manos en su cabeza.

\- Tsukamoto… ese es mi apellido… - rio algo nervioso. – lamento haberme acercado así, pero la gente está mirando…

\- O-Oh… - se sonroja. – gracias… - se alejan del lugar.

\- Por cierto, ¿qué hacías ahí? Parecía como si estuvieras peleando sola… - contuvo la risa, por ahora.

\- Ahh… - recordó el motivo de su enfado. – ya no tiene importancia, simplemente me encontré con una vieja conocida… otra vez… - suspiró.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso fue Nakagawa-san?

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- La vi pasar junto a mí cuando me acercaba a ti, la reconocí de inmediato, su rostro no ha cambiado mucho desde la preparatoria…

\- Lo mismo le dije yo… - sonrió. – en fin… ¿qué haces tú acá?

\- Solo vine a dar un paseo… y a ver si encuentro a alguien en específico…

\- ¿Oumae-san? – asintió. – perdón que me entrometa, pero… ¿no que ustedes habían terminado?

\- Sí, lo hicimos… - suspiró. – pero no puedo aceptarlo…

\- ¿Hace cuánto pasó?

\- Bastante tiempo…

\- ¿Y aun así intentas buscar respuestas? Quizás ella ya esté en una nueva relación… estás perdiendo tu tiempo…

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? -

\- Porque la he visto junto a Kousaka-san… - lo miró seriamente. – así que creo no deberías entrometerte ahí…

\- Kousaka… - apretó sus puños. – así que eso era, ¿eh? – se levantó. – esa Kumiko…

\- Tsukamoto… - captó su atención. – hagas lo que hagas, no te metas con ellas…

\- ¿Quién eres para prohibírmelo?

\- … - al no tener respuesta, se resignó y dio el tema por terminado. – te lo advertí… - comenzó a alejarse.

\- Nadie pidió tu consejo…

\- Ahora entiendo por qué Oumae-san terminó contigo… - frunció el ceño, alejándose finalmente.

\- No tienes idea… - suspiró. – Kumiko…

* * *

 **Centro de la ciudad, supermercado cercano al hogar de Reina.**

\- ¿Qué debería llevar? – comenzó a revisar la variedad de bebestibles. - ¡Ah! Ahora recordé… - sonrió. – a Reina le gustan los jugos cítricos…

Una vez lista su elección, se fue directo al pasillo de selección de pastas. Comenzó a revisar los precios y variedades, haciéndosele un tanto difícil el elegir. Cuando al fin se decidió, se dirigió a la caja, pagó rápidamente y salió del supermercado.

En su camino al hogar de Reina, comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos. Se sonrojaba cada vez que recordaba el beso que se dieron, la forma en que los ojos de la mayor brillaban y se oscurecían, algo que a Kumiko la incitaba a pensar más allá, que quizás active sus deseos más internos. Sacudió su cabeza para echar fuera esos pensamientos, necesitaba estar con la cabeza fría, si llegaba a intentar algo más allá que besos con Reina, quizás en qué terminaría todo… después de todo, ninguna de las dos tiene claro sus sentimientos aún.

Entrando al departamento nuevamente, dejó las bolsas con la comida sobre la mesa. Recorrió los pasillos del lugar sigilosamente, y se adentró en la habitación de Reina. La joven de cabello negro estaba acostada, su espalda dirigida hacia la puerta, sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía estar temblando. Algo preocupada, Kumiko decidió entrar, pero cuando un sospechoso sonido se escuchó y llegó a sus oídos, todo su cuerpo se congeló.

Decidió no interrumpir la _posible diversión_ de su… ¿amiga? ¿novia? ¿qué demonios eran? Por lo que se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina, y se dispuso a preparar la comida… claro, con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro.

\- Cálmate… cálmate… e-ella no está haciendo nada malo… - intentó convencerse. – p-pero…

\- Kumiko… - se oyó un gemido desde el fondo del pasillo.

\- D-Demonios… - comenzó a cortar los vegetales. - ¿qué demonios estás haciendo Reina…? - su ansiedad y curiosidad no la dejaban concentrarse, y cuando alcanzó a escuchar jadeos, dejó las cosas de lado, y se dirigió determinada a la habitación de la peli negra. - ¡R-Reina!

\- ¡¿K-K-Kumiko?! – cubrió su cuerpo con las sábanas de inmediato. - ¿c-cuándo llegaste?

\- Hace un par de minutos… - desvió la mirada. – e-estoy preparando algo de comer…

\- Y-Ya veo… - silencio. – hey… tú…

\- N-No escuché nada…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ahh… - se dio cuenta de que se delato sola. – y-yo…

\- ¿Escuchaste? – mirada perdida, voz plana… aquí vamos de nuevo.

\- S-Sí… s-solo un poco…

\- Ha… haha…

\- ¿R-Reina?

\- Me viste… me escuchaste… me viste… me escuchaste…

\- ¡Reina! – se acercó a ella e intentó sacudirla por los hombros. - ¡Reeeeeiiinaaaa!

\- Ya no importa… hahaha…

\- ¡Si te sientes sola pide mi ayuda y ya!

\- ¿Eh? – reaccionó.

\- Si quieres… o necesitas hacerlo… - se sonrojó. – yo me ofrezco…

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo? – volvió a la normalidad. - ¿h-hacer el amor contigo?

\- ¿No quieres?

\- N-No es eso… - desvió la mirada. – es solo que… n-nunca… l-lo he hecho…

\- Yo tampoco…

\- ¿Segura que quieres… que seamos la primera de la otra?

\- No me veo haciéndolo con nadie más… - se acercó, y la abrazó. – no tiene que ser precisamente hoy, puede ser en cualquier ocasión, pero como estabas… y-ya sabes…

\- S-Sí… p-pero… y-ya estoy bien…

\- ¿Segura? – la recostó en la cama. - ¿cómo está tu pie?

\- Igual… me sigue doliendo un poco…

\- Déjame consentirte un rato… pero… - desvió la mirada. – ve a darte un baño primero…

\- ¿Me ayudarías? – miró su pie enyesado.

\- Oh, cierto… - rio nerviosamente. – vamos…

\- Sí…

 _Qué vergüenza… quiero morir… - pensó Reina, mientras se hacía la idea de haber sido descubierta._

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el cap :) realmente lamento la demora D: espero ansiosa sus comentarios! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unos días después...**

 **Shuuichi**

 _Si pudiera relatar abiertamente lo que sucedió en aquel entonces, quizás mi mente no estaría tan arruinada... el hecho de querer recuperarla sabiendo que eso es imposible, sabiendo que ella nunca me quiso más allá de un amigo, ¿por qué aceptó salir conmigo? ¿por qué se mintió a sí misma? Son preguntas que no dejaba de hacerme cada vez que la veía, pero... ¿qué podía hacer? Disfrutaba tenerla a mi lado, tomar su mano, abrazarla, besarla... pero... nunca logré hacer algo más - suspiro - recuerdo cuando, una noche, estábamos en mi departamento, ambos ya éramos mayores de edad así que, pensé sería lo apropiado en aquella situación... pero me equivoqué... después de todo, no puedes obligar a alguien a hacer cosas que no quiere._

 _Me acerqué lentamente a su quieta figura, ella miraba el cielo desde el balcón, sus ojos lucían perdidos, como si intentaran dar con alguien, eso me frustró... en ese momento pensé "estás conmigo, así que pon atención a lo que te digo..." sin embargo, la manera en que quise llamar su atención no fue la mejor. La abracé por detrás, apegando mi cuerpo al de ella, por supuesto Kumiko se sorprendió, pude notar que no quería el abrazo, incluso intentó zafarse, pero nunca dijo una palabra al respecto. Sentí en ese momento que habían pisoteado mi orgullo... "soy su novio maldita sea, merezco que al menos me ponga atención..." - cuán equivocado estaba. Intenté besarla a la fuerza, ella aguantó durante unos segundos, pero no me conformé con eso, mi mano viajó a su pecho, donde agarré con fuerza uno de ellos y empecé a masajearlo, mientras apegaba mi entrepierna a su trasero, pensé que tendría su permiso, pero una vez más, fui ingenuo, y ella no encontró mejor manera de alejarme que mordiéndome el labio y pisándome, más un codazo en mi estómago. Cuando volví en mis sentidos la miré, su mirada me dijo que era el fin... que ya no había nada que hacer. Ordenó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta... ¿por qué no la detuve? Simplemente no tenía derecho a hacerlo, digo, si ella no me hubiera golpeado, reconozco hubiera avanzado aún más... quizás mi frustración estaba alcanzando un nivel que ella nunca sería capaz de enfrentar, así que... de alguna u otra forma, agradecí el que se haya ido... pero sus palabras, las pocas y últimas palabras que me dijo en ese momento, quedaron por siempre marcadas en mi mente._

 _\- Si lo único que querías era alguien con quien acostarte, perdona por no ser la que cedió... adiós, Tsukamoto... - nunca volteó, y el que me haya llamado por mi apellido, me dejó clavado al piso, y mi voz no logró salir._

Ha pasado mucho desde entonces... pero aún así, cuando oí que ella estaba estudiando en la universidad de Tokio, no pude evitar emocionarme... - suspiro - soy un perdedor... persiguiendo algo que nunca fue mío...

\- ¿Desde cuándo Kumiko ha sido tuya?

\- ¿Eh? ¿D-Dije eso en voz alta? - me volteé hacia el origen de aquella voz. - ¿T-Tanaka-san?

\- La misma~ - me guiñó el ojo. - pensar que te encontraría por aquí dando lástima...

\- Tan cruel como siempre, ¿no? - sonreí forzadamente. - ¿se te ofrece algo?

\- Escuché cómo suspirabas y te lamentabas por algo que perdiste, y según oí por ahí, debe ser de Kumiko, ¿no?

\- Pues... ¿qué si es así?

\- Wooow relájate... - suspiró. - así no se le habla a tus mayores, mucho menos a una chica... si sigues así, le das la razón a los que dijeron que no eras bueno para Oumae~

\- Hace un rato la llamaste Kumiko... - fruncí el ceño.

\- ¿Lo hice~? - sonrió, esta chica definitivamente no me agrada... - el cómo la llame no es asunto tuyo...

\- ¿No? ¿Segura? - me acerqué a ella.

\- Alto ahí... - frunció el ceño. - solo quería decirte algo... - aclaró su garganta. - puede que te lo hayan dicho antes pero...

\- ¿Pierdo mi tiempo?

\- Exacto~ ¿Ves? Eres más inteligente de lo que pensé~

\- Oye tú...

\- Bueeeeeno~ me voy, adiós~ y si llegas a ver a Kumiko por ahí, cosa que NO espero... - sonrió. - le das mis saludos~ - y con eso, se alejó.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa con esa...? - apreté mis puños con fuerza. - debo tranquilizarme...

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué hacía ella aquí? ¿acaso esto es una reunión escolar?

* * *

 **Asuka**

Después de aquel _agradable_ encuentro, me alegra que Kumiko haya decidido alejarse de él, simplemente no es buen partido para una chica tan... _complicada_. Comienzo a reír al recordar ciertas situaciones en las que esa _entrometida_ aparecía, pero... gracias a ella, logré sacarme esa máscara que llevé usando durante gran parte de mi vida.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde me dijo que estaría estudiando? - dije en voz alta, la verdad, la última vez que hablé con ella fue el año pasado, y lo único que recuerdo de aquello fue que mencionó dónde estudiaría y dónde viviría, pero... ¿será realmente así? no es que dude de ella... bueno, las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro, así que no estoy segura. Por otro lado, como me quedaré aquí unas semanas, no le veo nada de malo el verificar si realmente estudia en la universidad de Tokio o no, quizás hasta me encuentre con alguien más~

En lo que respecta a mi vida personal, nunca he tenido una relación amorosa con nadie... de hecho, no estoy interesada en ello, siempre he amado la música, y a la vez, la he odiado... supongo que todo gracias a la experiencia que tuve gracias a mis padres... - suspiro - recordar el pasado es realmente desgastante.

En lo que respecta a mi vida diaria, bueno, por más que hubiese amado estudiar música y aspirar a ser como mi padre, mi madre me lo prohibió a toda costa, así que terminé estudiando algo relacionado con gestión de empresas, sí... mi madre quiere que trabaje frente a un escritorio todo el día... no es como si me importara, no me gustan mucho las reuniones sociales y me gusta tener responsabilidades, pero... ¿pasar el resto de mi vida preocupada de inversiones y capital empresarial? ¡Qué vida! - reí - pero... ¿qué se le va a hacer? Estoy prácticamente graduada de mi carrera, salí con honores, fue algo bastante corto... pero debo admitirlo, fue bastaaaaante duro. Actualmente me quedaré en Tokio por unas semanas a modo de _vacaciones_ , en realidad es un descanso de mi madre, no quiero verla aún... necesito pensar y estar tranquila unos días antes de decirle, "mira madre, saqué el título que hará del resto de mi vida una miseria"... pero... no es como si pudiera decírselo, ¿no?

Bien, ya llevo mucho tiempo sintiendo lástima por mí misma... - golpeo mis mejillas con mis palmas - es hora de vivir un poco, sin miedo, sin máscara, siendo yo misma... solo espero que... no quieran salir corriendo apenas me conozcan.

Llego algo cansada al departamento que estoy arrendando desde ayer, es un gran lote de apartamentos, no me sorprende lo caro que salió el arriendo pero... aunque mi madre no lo sabe, mi padre me ayudó a pagar gran parte de él, logré contactarlo después de años de tenerlo prohibido... sí... desafié a mi propia madre y su imposición de no dejarme ver ni contactar a mi padre... me sentí tan... libre al hacerlo por primera vez... quería, anhelaba verlo, por la misma razón... cuando lo vi, aunque lo noté algo incómodo, lo abracé durante unos segundos, pero cuando él regreso el abrazo y acarició mi cabeza, no pude evitar llorar en sus brazos unos minutos... el momento que tanto esperaba había llegado... pero lo que más me sorprendió fue escuchar... "no odies a tu madre por todo lo que te ha impedido, es la única manera que tenía de lidiar con su frustración y un corazón roto... ella te ama, no lo olvides" pero por más que me dijera eso, no podía perdonarla así como así... - suspiro - no es que... no le tenga cariño, es la mujer que me crió y dio a luz después de todo... sin embargo... a veces es difícil cuando la mayoría de tus recuerdos son negativos.

Me tiré sobre la cama, necesitaba distraerme, necesitaba hacer algo que sacara estos pensamientos y recuerdos que no hacen más que entristecerme... no quiero volver a necesitar esa máscara que siempre usaba, no quiero seguir lidiando día a día con lo miserable que es mi vida en ciertos aspectos, pero... ¿cómo? No me rendiré hasta lograrlo, pero de que será difícil, lo será.

\- Supongo que iré a dar una vuelta...

Volví a salir del departamento, estaba situada en el quinto piso del lote, ni tan alto ni tan bajo en mi opinión. Cuando me dirigí al ascensor, eran alrededor de las 5 pm, ¿cuánto tiempo tardé hasta llegar hasta aquí? Y ahora volveré a salir... - reí. - no tengo remedio. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, desconcertándome totalmente.

\- ¿Kumi...ko?

\- ¿A-Asuka... senpai?

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Ahí tuvimos una pequeña pincelada de lo que pasó en la vida de Asuka :3 (desde mi imaginación xD) los personajes se irán uniendo de apoco así que sean pacientes :3 por cierto, ¿qué les pareció la historia contada desde ambas perspectivas? ¿qué creen pasará ahora que Asuka y Kumiko se encontraron? Bienvenidos sean sus comentarios :D gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_POV Omnisciente_**

 _*_ Letra _cursiva_ muestra pensamientos de los personajes y eventos del pasado*

 _En el capítulo anterior..._

 _\- Creo que iré a dar una vuelta... - fue ahí cuando me encaminé hacia el ascensor. Al abrirse las puertas, quedé congelada de la sorpresa que me llevé. - ¿Kumi...ko?_

 _\- ¿A-Asuka-senpai?_

Y aquí estamos actualmente, la joven en la que tanto había pensado hace unos minutos está justo frente a mí; su rostro muestra la clara confusión que tiene en su mente, además de eso puedo notar que ha crecido unos cuantos centímetros, pero no tanto después de todo... ¿qué está diferente en ella? Mmm... por más que intento descifrarlo no encuentro nada que... espera... ¡Su pecho! ¡Su pecho creció! ¡Felicidades Kumiko~!

\- ¿A-Asuka-senpai?

\- ¡Ah! - arreglé mis lentes y aclaré mi garganta. - hola, hola... Oumae-san~

\- H-Hola... - _hey, ¿por qué luces tan incómoda?. -_ qué sorpresa verte por aquí... he-hehee...

\- Sospechoso... - me acerqué un poco más a ella ya que ambas debíamos usar el ascensor.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿No te da gusto verme? - enarco una de mis cejas. - después de tanto tiempo... - me cruzo de brazos.

\- N-N-No es eso... - desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Mmm? Podría ser que...

\- ¿Q-Qué? - _se nota que está nerviosa._

\- Tú... - me detengo un momento. - ¿tienes novio?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ... -

\- ¡¿Eh?!

\- H-Hey, hey... no tienes por qué gritar... pensarán mal...

\- L-Lo siento... - cubrió su boca, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza ante la situación. - estás equivocada...

\- ¿Mmm? ¿sobre qué?

\- Sobre tener novio... - me miró con determinación.

\- ¿Oh~? Mmm... si no es un novio entonces... - la miro a los ojos unos segundos. - ¿una novia? - sonrío burlescamente.

\- ¿Q-Q-Qué? - su rostro está rojo como un tomate... acerté~.

\- Quién lo diría de ti, Oumae-san~ (¬‿¬)

\- N-No saques conclusiones...

\- Bien, bien... - reí, definitivamente extrañaba a esta chica. - ¿a dónde ibas?

\- ¡Ah! ... - _creo que ya se le olvidó_. - a-ahora recuerdo... iba a dar una vuelta...

\- ¿Viniste a ver a alguien? ¿o vives aquí?

\- Yo vivo en otro lugar, no está tan lejos de aquí... - sonrió. - es un gusto verte nuevamente... Asuka-senpai...

\- Asuka...

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Sigo siendo mayor que tú, pero el que me sigas diciendo "senpai" se siente extraño... - suspiró. - solo dime Asuka...

\- A-Asuka...

\- ¿Se siente extraño?

\- S-Sí... - rió. - Asuka, ¿me acompañarías a dar una vuelta?

\- Por supuesto, Kumiko~

El par salió en silencio del lote de departamentos, hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían ni sabían de la otra, por tanto aquella salida fortalecería su relación. Kumiko, lo único que sintió por Asuka fue mera admiración, pero con los años en que compartieron, esa admiración también se transformó en cariño, tanto, que de repente la veía como una hermana mayor. Por parte de Asuka, el tener a la entrometida Kumiko en su vida le trajo varios dolores de cabeza, al igual que el tener que enfrentarse a su pasado y al riesgo de perder su falsa personalidad. Para ella, Oumae significó un antes y un después en su vida que siquiera sus "amigas" lograron ser.

Al llegar a un parque, decidieron sentarse a conversar durante unos minutos. La conversación iba bien, hasta que Asuka recordó algo que pensó sería importante mencionar.

\- Kumiko...

\- ¿Mmm? ¿qué sucede? - se preocupó al notar el cambio de humor en la mayor.

\- Hoy, me encontré con Tsukamoto en el centro de la ciudad...

\- ... - la menor no supo cómo responder o reaccionar.

\- Kumiko, te está buscando... - la miró a los ojos. - dime, ¿qué pasó entre ustedes dos? ¿qué te motivó a terminar con él?

\- ... - aún procesando la posibilidad de encontrarse con él, Kumiko se perdió en sus pensamientos, aumentando la preocupación de Asuka.

\- ¡Kumiko! - la sacudió por los hombros.

\- Terminé con él... porque se sobrepasó conmigo sin mi consentimiento... y porque... yo nunca lo quise en realidad, solo estuve con él para llenar un vacío... solo eso... - respondió con voz plana.

\- Kumiko... - ante la nueva revelación, la peli negra hizo algo que estaba fuera de su costumbre, la abrazó. - Kousaka Reina está involucrada en esto, ¿no?

\- Sí...

\- La verdad es que siempre sentiste algo por ella, pero nunca quisiste admitirlo, y cuando estuviste con Tsukamoto-kun, te diste cuenta de lo que realmente querías...

\- Sí... - volvió a responder planamente.

\- ¿Sabes? Cuando supe de Kaori que comenzaste una relación con ese tipo... me preocupé, me preguntaba si realmente estaba bien, Tsukamoto parecía un buen chico, pero siempre encontraba algo mal con él, como si estuviera ocultando algo... y bueno, nunca imaginé que... fuera del tipo de chico que se sobrepasa con las mujeres... - suspiró. - me alegra que hayas terminado con él a tiempo...

\- Asuka-senpai... ¿qué hago?

\- Tienes miedo de encontrarte con él, ¿no?

\- ... - asintió.

\- El departamento del cual venías, es el de Kousaka, ¿no?

\- Sí... lo es...

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas con ella durante unos días? De esa forma te sentirías más segura...

\- Fuera de esto, no tengo otra opción, ella se torció el tobillo y tiene un yeso en su pie, así que estoy cuidando de ella mientras se le sana...

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo durará? - preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

\- U-Un mes...

\- Oh~ - sonrió. - esto es mejor de lo que pensaba...

\- D-Déjame en paz... - le pegó un codazo en el brazo.

\- Insolente~ - comenzó a frotar las mejillas de la menor.

\- L-Lo shieento... p-por favorsh... A-Ashuka...

Terminó por soltarla debido a la risa que tenía. Definitivamente estar con Kumiko la llenaba de vitalidad, y no iba a permitir que Tsukamoto la dañara.

\- Kumiko, ve a casa con Kousaka, te acompañaré...

\- ¿Eh? Ahora que lo pienso, ¿estás viviendo en el mismo lugar?

\- Por un tiempo corto solamente... - sonrió. - anda, vamos... de seguro debe estar preocupada por ti...

\- Sí, se quedó dormida luego de darse un baño...

\- ¿La ayudaste a bañarse?

\- ... - su intenso sonrojo le dio la respuesta.

\- Ah~, fue por eso que tuviste que salir~... - sonrió.

\- ¡A-Asuka!

\- ¿Qué? Estoy suponiendo, eres tú la que lo confirma~

\- ¡M-Mou!

\- Jajaja...

 _Unos minutos después._

\- Bien, aquí estamos... nos estamos viendo, Asuka...

\- Alto ahí, Oumae... - se volteó y encontró a la oji azul de brazos cruzados. - al menos dame tu número... - hizo un puchero.

\- C-Cierto... lo lamento... - sonrió. - listo, aquí está el mío, envíame un mensaje después, así guardo el tuyo...

\- Ok~

\- Adiós, nos vemos...

\- Adiós, Kumiko~

La castaña se dirigió con cautela al departamento de Reina, cuando miró la hora en su celular se dio cuenta de que la hora pasó volando como nunca, por tanto, cabía la posibilidad de que la mayor estuviera algo... enfadada por su tardío regreso. Una vez entró al oscuro departamento, concluyó de que Reina seguiría durmiendo, provocando que un suspiro de alivio saliera de su boca. Paso a paso hacia la habitación de Reina, se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba semi abierta, y ahí estaba ella... iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, su figura yacía ahí, su espalda haciendo contacto con uno de los cojines, su rostro dirigido hacia la ventana, y su mirada... mostrando una profunda melancolía y... ¿duda? ¿confusión? Kumiko no entendía qué le ocurría a Reina, pero ya no soportaba aquel profundo silencio, por lo que decidió decir su nombre.

\- Reina...

\- ... - la mencionada se volteó lentamente. - Kumiko... - dijo con una voz profunda, sonaba triste.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preocupada, se acercó a la cama.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas? - desvió la mirada.

\- Reina, mírame... - al no haber respuesta, decidió obligar a la mayor a mirarla. - Reina...

\- Por favor, aléjate...

\- ¿Eh?

\- No puedo... simplemente... no puedo... - la confusión en Kumiko aumentó. - no puedo seguir con esto...

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - por alguna razón, Kumiko sintió un gran enojo en su interior, como si supiera lo que estaba por pasar.

\- No puedo seguir como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotras... no puedo Kumiko... yo...

\- Reina, ¡habla!

\- ¡No puedo dejar de quererte! - gritó finalmente la mayor. - no puedo detener este sentimiento... aún cuando habíamos dicho que iríamos lento, mi pecho... se contrae cuando no estás, mi corazón se acelera cuando te tengo cerca... y cuando pienso que estás con alguien más mientras yo estoy aquí... me duele... duele mucho... - comenzó a llorar.

\- Reina... - nunca había visto así a la peli negra, nunca en su vida, las únicas veces en que la ha visto llorar fue para las competencias de la banda, cuando descubrió que Taki-sensei aún pensaba en su esposa difunta, y ahora... a comparación de ella, Kumiko casi nunca se ha mostrado débil frente a Reina, la única persona que la ha visto llorar incontables veces, sea por frustración, tristeza o dolor, ha sido Asuka. - Reina... - abrazó con fuerza a la temblorosa figura frente a ella. - no tienes por qué seguir fingiendo...

\- Pero... si lo hago... nosotras...

\- ¿Ya no seremos amigas?

\- Sí... - la idea la aterraba, nunca pensó que el hecho de mirar a Kumiko con otros ojos significaría terminar con parte de su relación. - perdóname... yo... Kumiko...

\- Reina... escucha... - sonrió al notar la tierna mirada de la mayor. - sé que tienes miedo a que todo esto no resulte y terminemos alejándonos... pero... no podemos seguir así, tú dices sentir algo por mí...

\- Kumiko, antes de que sigas, hay algo que tengo que preguntarte... - su seriedad asustó a Kumiko.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Tú, ¿qué sientes por mí?

\- ... - abrió sus ojos como platos ante aquella pregunta. - solo hay una respuesta... Reina...

\- ¿Cuál... sería...?

\- Esta... - se abalanzó levemente sobre Reina, y con gentileza, posó sus labios sobre los de ella. - me es imposible rechazarte... cuando he sido yo la que ha huido de sus sentimientos durante todos estos años...

\- Kumiko... ¿qué quieres decir con eso? - Reina aún luchaba contra sus lágrimas.

\- Es una larga historia, en otro momento te la contaré... - volvió a besarla. - por ahora, durmamos, mañana podremos disfrutar el día juntas, ¿te parece?

\- Kumiko, ¿me harías un favor?

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Vente a vivir conmigo... por favor...

\- ... - ante la propuesta, Kumiko se sorprendió. - Reina, yo...

\- No te obligo a que me des la respuesta ahora, sé que esto está avanzando demasiado rápido, y eso me asusta... - suspiró. - tómalo como una propuesta, respóndeme cuando te sientas lista...

\- Sí, lo haré... - sonrió. - buenas noches... Reina...

\- Buenas noches, Kumiko...

Minutos después de dormirse juntas en la misma cama, un celular sonó durante unos leves segundos. Reina, quien tiene el sueño mucho más ligero, se despertó y tomó el celular pensando que era el suyo. Cuando abrió el mensaje, se sorprendió al notar quién lo escribía.

 _Kumiko~, espero hayas llegado bien junto a Kousaka-san_

 _Fue divertido pasar el día juntas, espero que se repita_ (^▽^)

 _Respecto a lo de Tsukamoto, intenta buscar la forma de no encontrártelo,_

 _sería problemático, ¿no? sobre todo después de lo que me contaste..._ (⇀‸↼‶)

 _Guarda mi número, nos vemos~_

 _Asuka._

\- _¿Qué significa esto?_ \- si bien Reina ya había sentido celos años posteriores, no se comparaban a los que sentía ahora. - _¿por qué no me contó lo de Asuka? Y más importante... ¿por qué siento que me oculta algo respecto a Tsukamoto?_

A pesar de su molestia, decidió dejar el celular a un lado, se cubrió con las sábanas hasta el cuello, y se dispuso a dormir.

\- _Algún día tendrás que contarme... Kumiko..._

 **Continuará...**

* * *

¡Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo! Lamento la demora... pero lo de siempre, Universidad y cosas por el estilo (tendinitis u.u) espero ansiosa sus comentarios :D nos vemos a la próxima! Gracias por leer :D

 **NO editar, copiar o compartir SIN mi permiso.**


	7. Chapter 7

A la mañana siguiente, Kumiko y Reina se despertaron al sonido de la alarma de uno de los celulares. Con desgano y aún mucho sueño, la mayor de ambas, Reina, tomó el artefacto y con algo de molestia lo apagó. Un gruñido se escuchó a su lado, y cuando se volteó vio a una Kumiko intentando despertar. Aquella vista la hizo sonreír y olvidar los celos del día anterior, pero su inseguridad permanecía atormentando su mente.

\- Despierta, Kumiko... - presionó con sus dedos una de las suaves mejillas de la castaña.

\- Mmm... Zzzz...

\- Hey, Kumiko, ya es de día...

\- ... - con sus ojos aún cerrados, se sentó e intentó reconocer el lugar donde estaba a medida que los abría.

Cuando divisó el rostro de Reina, se sonrojó un poco y aclaró su garganta.

\- B-Buenos días... Reina... – suspiró intentando calmarse.

\- Buenos días, Kumiko… - sonrió levemente la peli negra.

\- ¿Hace cuánto despertaste? – preguntó la castaña.

\- Un par de minutos… tu celular no dejaba de sonar… - suspiró.

\- ¿Mi celular? Qué raro… juré haberlo dejado en silencio…

Cuando Kumiko recupera su celular se da cuenta de algo inusual, al parecer le había llegado un mensaje, pero ya había sido abierto… raro, ya que no recuerda haberlo hecho ella. Examinó los contenidos de este, y se sorprendió al notar que era de parte de Asuka. Cuando terminó de leerlo, una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, sobre todo después de recordar lo que ambas hablaron el día anterior. Lo que Kumiko no sabía era el tipo de pensamientos que Reina estaba teniendo en ese preciso momento, unos celos indescriptibles, una sensación nueva... realmente debe gustarle Kumiko como para sentirse de esa manera... ¿o era simple egoísmo de no querer compartir a su persona más cercana?

\- Kumiko... - decidió romper el silencio. - lamento haberlo hecho pero... - decidió ser honesta. - yo leí ese mensaje antes que tú...

\- ¿Eh? - sin saber cómo procesar la nueva información, se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos. - espera, ¿lo leíste?

\- ... Sí... - suspiró. - sobre eso... quería preguntarte algo... - la miró seriamente.

\- D-Dime...

\- ¿Cómo es eso de que Tsukamoto está aquí?

\- ... - no contestó, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Si ni ella misma sabía el por qué. - no lo sé...

\- ¿Enserio no sabes? ¿O me estás ocultando algo... de nuevo...?

\- ¿Reina? - extrañada del comportamiento de su acompañante, decidió acercarse. - ¿qué sucede contigo? ¿por qué últimamente no confías en mí?

\- Porque... me siento insegura... - dijo, cabizbaja.

\- ¿Insegura? ¿Insegura de qué? - la abrazó con fuerza, colocando el rostro de la peli negra sobre su pecho. - no tendrías por qué sentirte así...

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Por supuesto... - suspiró. - mira, si estás así por lo de Asuka...

\- ¿Asuka? ¿Ahora la llamas Asuka?

\- ¡Reina basta! - la mayor se descolocó por el grito.

\- Lo lamento... - se separó levemente de la castaña. - no sé qué me pasa...

\- Háblame...

\- Tengo miedo...

\- ¿De qué? - la tomó de las manos.

\- De que Tsukamoto aparezca... y te aparte de mí...

\- Leíste bastante bien el mensaje, ¿no? - sonrió y suspiró a la vez.

\- Perdón, mis emociones han estado algo fuera de control últimamente... - escondió su rostro entre su cabello.

\- Mírame a los ojos, Reina...

\- No quiero... - dijo con voz infantil.

\- Hazlo...

\- No...

\- Reeeeiiinaa...

\- ¡Kyaaa! - gritó al encontrarse atrapada entre dos suaves brazos, que le hacían cosquillas. - ¡d-déjame! Jajaja... ¡Kumiko!

\- ¡Esto es por ser tan celosa! - y continuó torturándola con sus dedos.

\- ¡M-Me rindo! ¡M-Me r-rindo!

\- Bien... - la soltó, dejando a una Reina con dificultades para respirar.

\- K-Kumiko... - se sentó, volviendo a abrazar a la menor.

\- Tranquila, nadie me alejará de ti... - acarició la cabeza de Reina. - ¿sabes? Asuka me dio una idea...

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Para estar más segura y no correr el riesgo de encontrarme con él estando sola, me recomendó quedarme contigo durante un tiempo...

\- P-Pero, yo te había propuesto eso antes que ella... ¿y lo consideras cuando ELLA lo dice? - se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, molesta.

\- P-Perdón...

\- Espero que comprendas el porqué estoy celosa... - suspiró.

\- Reina... - esta vez se posicionó sobre la mayor, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

\- ¿A qué vino eso? - preguntó Reina, sonrojada.

\- A que deseo que te tranquilices... - esta vez la besó en la mejilla. - no siento nada por Asuka, nada más que admiración y cariño, así que no deberías sentirte así...

\- Lo mismo sentías por mí... a excepción del respeto...

\- Te equivocas... - aquellas palabras atrayeron la atención de Reina. - me gustabas incluso antes de que estuviera con Tsukamoto...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí... me gustas desde antes que saliéramos de la escuela... - acaricia el rostro de la peli negra.

\- K-Kumiko... lo que estás diciendo... ¿es verdad? - puso sus dos manos en las mejillas de Kumiko. - si estás jugando conmigo no te perdonaré nunca...

\- Es verdad... - suspiró. - Asuka me leyó como a un libro abierto... me ayudó a aceptarlo, asimilarlo, y ahora te lo estoy confesando... - besó la palma de la mano derecha de Reina.

\- Tonta... - se sentó, y capturó los labios de la castaña de una manera agresiva. - tonta... - y repitió la secuencia una y otra vez.

\- E-Espera, Reina... - intentó zafarse, le faltaba un poco de oxígeno. - d-déjame respirar... Reina...

\- No puedo... he esperado mucho para esto... - esta vez la mayor se posicionó sobre Kumiko. - es incómodo teniendo mi pie así pero... te necesito... Kumiko...

\- Reina... - la besó con ternura. - deberíamos ir más lento, ¿no crees?

\- ¿Qué es lo que te hace dudar tanto, Kumiko? ¡Dímelo por favor! - la desesperación en la voz de Reina provocó que Kumiko pensara bien las cosas, no sabía si era sabio seguir hablando o dejarse llevar por el deseo, ¿qué debía hacer?

\- Mi inseguridad... - dijo al fin.

\- ¿Inseguridad? - la miró con extrañeza.

\- De lo que tú... s-sientes por mí... - desvió la mirada, los ojos de Reina eran tan penetrantes que no los soportaba en ese momento.

\- ¿Eh? - se alejó un poco. - ¿enserio es eso?

\- Sí... - respondió Kumiko.

\- Idiota... - le tiró un cojín que impactó en el rostro de la menor. - ¡¿Crees que haría esto con alguien a quien no quiero?!

\- B-Bueno... yo...

\- Si lo dices por Taki-sensei, eso ya pasó hace mucho, Kumiko... - suspiró. - él nunca estuvo para mí, nunca me vio como algo más que a una niña malcriada y enamorada, nunca me tomó en cuenta... además, comprendí que nunca pude, ni podré reemplazar el vacío que dejó su esposa, la mujer que más amó en su vida... - cerró los ojos un momento. - cuando me percaté de mi inmadurez y obsesión, ya te habías ido a los brazos de Tsukamoto... - apretó los puños. - luego desapareció todo rastro tuyo... intenté contactarte un par de veces con ayuda de las demás, pero nunca obtuvimos éxito, incluso fuimos a tu casa, pero tu madre nunca nos dijo dónde realmente estabas... - miró directamente a los ojos a la menor. - ¿Por qué nos estabas evitando? ¿por qué desapareciste sin decir nada? - los ojos de Reina mostraban dolor.

\- ... - y Kumiko no pudo decir nada al principio, hasta que por fin decidió ser honesta con sus emociones. - porque estaba tan dolida de que siguieras esperando a Taki-sensei aún cuando él te había rechazado, porque me dejaste sola cuando más necesitaba a una amiga, la cual terminó siendo Asuka en ese entonces... - suspiró, intentando no llorar. - porque... la única forma de intentar borrar mis enfermizos sentimientos hacia ti en ese entonces, una chica que demostró ser hetero, fue el tratar de enamorarme de mi amigo de la infancia... por eso huí, por eso le pedí a mi madre que no les dijera nada... bajo ningún motivo... - comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas. - ¡perdóname por intentar velar por mí misma por primera vez en mi vida!

\- Kumiko... - la atrajo a su cuerpo, y plantó varios besos a lo largo de su rostro. - perdóname... perdón por no haber tomado en cuenta tus sentimientos... pero nunca me imaginé que sintieras algo por mí, al menos de esa forma... - suspiró. - si tan solo hubiera dejado de ser tan inmaduramente estúpida a tiempo, no hubieras tenido que sufrir de esa manera... perdóname, por favor...

\- Quiero dejar todo eso en el pasado... - suspiró. - ahora... solo quiero dormir... abrazada a ti... por favor...

\- Supongo que tendré que seguir esperando, ¿no?

\- Lo lamento, pero no estoy con ánimos de eso... además... s-soy virgen... y nunca me he tocado, a diferencia de ti...

\- ¡N-No vuelvas a mencionar ese tema! - se sonrojó salvajemente. - t-tonta... ahora no podré recuperarme de la vergüenza... - se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

\- Hey, Reina...

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ... - besó sus labios, y se acostó. - buenas noches...

\- ... - se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos, hasta que reaccionó. - b-buenas noches, Kumiko...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Me tardé un poco :'D pero aquí está :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Días después, lote de departamentos: 20:30 pm.**

Luego de que Kumiko y Reina aclararan todos sus asuntos, decidieron tomarse las cosas con calma, aunque a Reina no le gustó mucho. Pasaban la mayor parte del día en la universidad, así que solo lograban verse y estar tranquilas durante la noche. Resultó que estudiaban en el mismo edificio así que toparse entre clases era algo viable; sin embargo, con lo ocupadas que estaban con sus propias clases no podían relajarse al estar juntas. Por otro lado, viendo el lado bueno, ambas tenían la suerte de salir en horarios relativamente cercanos, así que podían caminar juntas hasta el lote de departamentos.

Aquel día, Reina sintió que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo en el ambiente; Kumiko notó el extraño comportamiento de la peli negra, pero no quiso hacer comentario alguno; en lugar de preocuparse, tomó la mano de Reina, quien sonrió ante la confortante sensación, y siguieron su camino.

Una vez dentro del edificio, saludaron al guardia a cargo con una sonrisa, y se dirigieron al piso correspondiente donde su departamento se encontraba. Lo que no sabían era lo que estaba a punto de pasar en el primer piso.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? -.

\- Nada que sea de tu asunto, Tanaka… -. El joven frunció el ceño.

\- Te advertí que no te acercaras a ella… y lo primero que haces es averiguar dónde encontrarla… ¿qué tan enfermo y desesperado puedes estar? Tsukamoto… -.

\- Insisto… -. Agarró ambas manos de la peli negra con fuerza -. Esto no te incumbe… ¿tengo que aclarártelo? -.

\- No hay nada que me disguste más que el ser tocada por ti… -. Sonrió intentando sonar superior -. _Lástima_ que con esto no hagas más que alejarla… -. Logró librarse del agarre -. Ahora si me disculpas, necesito salir de aquí… -. Dijo, abandonando el lote de departamentos.

\- Púdrete… -. Susurró Tsukamoto -. Ahora, ¿dónde estás, Kumiko? -. Cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse a los ascensores, el guardia a cargo lo detuvo -.

\- Disculpe amigo, pero me temo que no puedo permitirle entrar… -. El guardia tenía el ceño fruncido; logró ver el intercambio del par de jóvenes, y el muchacho que tiene al frente le daba muy mala espina.

\- ¿Es enserio? -. Suspiró derrotado -. ¿Qué se necesita para poder acceder? -.

\- Conocer a uno de los residentes… -. El guardia se acomodó la gorra -. Sin embargo, hacemos una verificación telefónica para obtener el permiso del propietario… ¿usted presenta estas condiciones? -.

\- … -. Shuuichi no hizo más que apretar sus puños ante su derrota -. Gracias por su tiempo, con permiso… -.

\- Cuídate, muchacho… -. El guardia hizo una nota mental ante lo que acababa de ocurrir; aquel joven definitivamente no tenía buenas intenciones.

 _Departamento de Reina, 21:30 pm._

\- Kumiko, ¿qué haces? -.

\- Estoy preparando la cena… ¿por qué? -. Preguntó mientras alistaba los ingredientes.

\- Iré a tomarme un baño por mientras, avísame cuando esté listo…-.

\- Lo haré… -. Sonrió, y centró su atención en la cocina.

Mientras Reina alistaba el agua tibia en la bañera, Kumiko comenzó a preparar un clásico "Omurice" para ambas, e incluso se aseguró de que hubiera refrescos cítricos para Reina. Cuando estaba alistando el huevo, su celular sonó, por lo que se detuvo un momento para revisar si tenía algún mensaje. Un mensaje urgente de parte de Asuka fue lo que la sorprendió… pero su reacción al ver el contenido de este, la sorprendió aún más.

Volvió a guardar su celular, decidiendo que lidiaría con ese asunto después; no quiere provocar un accidente en la cocina, así que le era conveniente concentrarse. Cuando por fin logró terminar de preparar las cosas, apagó la cocina, y comenzó a servir los platos.

\- Reina, la cena está lista… -. Gritó desde la cocina.

\- Ya voy… -. Dijo la peli negra saliendo ya vestida con su pijama desde el baño.

\- Hice Omurice, espero te guste… -. Se sentó a un extremo de la mesa, esperando a que la mayor se sentara.

\- ¿Huevo? ¿Por qué no me sorprende? -. Dijo con un tono burlesco en su voz.

\- Come y calla… -. Le sacó la lengua.

Durante la comida Kumiko movió de manera nerviosa su pierna, algo que obviamente Reina notó, pero no sabía si debía preguntar algo al respecto; eso fue hasta que la menor sacó su teléfono y comenzó a escribir un mensaje.

\- ¿Pasó algo? -. Preguntó algo preocupada Reina.

\- Sí… -. Respondió la menor, sonando exhausta.

\- Dime… sabes que puedes confiar en mí… -. Rodeó la mesa, y tomó una de las manos de Kumiko entre las suyas -. Después de todo tú y yo… -. No logró terminar la frase -. ¿qué somos? -.

\- Cierto… nunca llegamos a una conclusión… -. La castaña frotó su frente con su palma -. Reina, necesito que sepas esto… luego veremos en qué situación estamos… -.

\- Está bien… -. Acercó la silla para sentarse junto a Kumiko.

\- Shuuichi sabe dónde vivimos… -. Soltó sin vacilación.

\- ¿Disculpa? -. La mayor no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Shuui… Tsukamoto sabe dónde estamos… Asuka me envió un mensaje diciéndome que se lo encontró en la entrada del lote de departamentos… -. Suspiró con pesadez.

\- Ese estúpido… -. Reina se sentía muy enojada, no podía creer que ese parásito viniera a arrebatarle la tranquilidad que habían creado -. Tendremos que poner un aviso para que evite entrar aquí… -.

\- ¿Qué pasa si me lo encuentro mientras estamos fuera? -. Aquel punto realmente preocupó a Reina, tanto que se quedó sin palabras -. Lo enfrentaré… -.

\- ¿Qué? -. Reina miró un poco molesta la repentina decisión de Kumiko -. ¿En qué demonios estás pensando? ¿Acaso no fue él quien intentó sobrepasarse contigo hace unos años? -.

\- Reina… es la única forma… -.

\- ¡No! -. La mayor perdió la paciencia -. No puedo creerlo… en verdad… esto… aaagh… -. Golpeó su frente contra la mesa y revolvió su cabello -. Esto me frustra tanto… -.

\- Reina… -. Kumiko la obligó a mirarla a los ojos -. Todo estará bien… no iré sola… -.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -. Reina no podía mirarla a los ojos por mucho tiempo, sentía que lloraría de la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

\- Acompáñame… quiero que estés conmigo en ese momento… -.

\- … ¿segura? -. Preguntó con inseguridad.

\- Segura… también pediré ayuda a Asuka en caso de que se ponga violento… -. Suspiró -. Espero que no sea así… -. Cerró sus ojos.

\- Kumiko… -. Besó sus labios -. Estoy molesta… muy molesta contigo… ¿por qué tienes que hacer las cosas así? ¿por qué tienes que tener compasión por una basura como él? -.

\- Él no es una basura, Reina… -. Agarró con fuerza las manos de Reina al ver la reacción que tuvo con sus palabras -. No me malentiendas, no estoy defendiéndolo ni justificando nada… -. La mirada de determinación en la castaña hizo que Reina calmara sus pensamientos -. Quiero seguir pensando en que al resolver este asunto él dejará de buscar algo conmigo… -. Abrazó a la mayor -. Por favor, confía en mí… -.

\- Kumiko… -. La peli negra se dejó caer en el calor del abrazo de Kumiko -. No lo sé… realmente creo que lo que quieres hacer es una locura… y sé que Tanaka-san estará de acuerdo conmigo… -.

\- Lo sé…-. Sonrió -. Pero… por favor, solo te pido que me apoyes a superar esto… no quiero más problemas ni obstáculos, de esa forma… tú y yo podremos estar juntas con tranquilidad… -. Besó los labios de Reina -. ¿No es eso lo que más quieres? -.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Quieres lo mismo? -.

\- Sí… por supuesto que sí… -. Vuelve a besarla -. ¿terminaste de comer? -.

\- Sí… estaba delicioso… aunque haya sido un plato simple… -. Sonrió al notar el puchero de Kumiko -. Hey, Kumiko… -. Besó el cuello de la menor -. En verdad… yo… -.

\- R-Re…ina…-. El jadeo que salió de la boca de Kumiko incentivó los movimientos e intenciones de la peli negra -. E-Espera… l-la cama… -.

\- Vamos… -.

Entraron a la habitación; Reina besaba insistentemente a Kumiko, lo que provocaba en esta una leve debilidad en sus piernas.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto? -. Preguntó Reina al notar que Kumiko no ponía resistencia -. No quiero que lo hagas obligada… quiero que seas sincera conmigo… ¿podrías? -.

\- Si te soy sincera… -. Gimió al sentir la pierna de Reina entre las suyas -. Yo también quiero esto… solo no estaba segura de si hacerlo ahora… o después de arreglar las cosas con Tsu…-. Un dedo en sus labios la calló.

\- No menciones su nombre… no ahora… -. Reina mordió el cuello de Kumiko, dejando una leve marca -. Eres mía… -. Besó sus labios una vez más, mordiendo el labio inferior.

\- Bien… llévame a la cama… -.

Reina se posó sobre el cuerpo de Kumiko con suma delicadeza, lo que menos quería era lastimarla o parecer desesperada. Un notorio sonrojo marcaba las mejillas de ambas, pero Reina amó aquella vista, le encantó la expresión que la menor estaba haciendo.

\- ¡Reina! -. Gritó Kumiko cuando Reina puso dentro de su boca uno de los endurecidos pezones de Kumiko a través de su blusa -. S-Sácame la ropa… -.

\- Como gustes… -. Susurró con la voz algo alterada -. Nunca imaginé que tu brasier fuera tan delgado… -.

\- N-No lo menciones… -.

Reina no perdió ni malgastó más el tiempo; en segundos, Kumiko se encontraba únicamente cubierta por su ropa interior; la menor agradecía haberse puesto ropa interior que combinara, y mejor aún, que esta no fuera infantil. La peli negra no mencionó palabra alguna, solo se quedó observando el terso abdomen de la menor; pasó su índice por aquella piel expuesta, provocando escalofríos en Kumiko. La lengua de Reina recorrió los senos de la castaña, trazando fuertes lamidas en su areola. Si bien el busto de la castaña no era grande como el de Reina, el hecho de que la mayor pudiera rodearlos completamente con sus manos lo hacía algo único. La voz de Kumiko comenzó a cambiar poco a poco a medida que Reina aumentaba la intensidad de sus ministraciones en esa área; sin embargo, Kumiko ya estaba empezando a impacientarse.

\- Reina… -. Tomó una de las manos de la mayor y la colocó en su entrepierna -. Aquí también… -.

\- ¿Segura? -. Aun había duda en los ojos de la mayor.

\- ¡Hazlo! -.

\- … -. Reina comenzó a acariciar por sobre la ropa interior, haciendo que Kumiko sintiera sensaciones nuevas -. Estás mojada… -. Dijo, su voz ganando un tono áspero y profundo.

\- Más… -. Susurró con su voz llena de deseo -. Me siento extraña… por favor… quita esta comezón…-.

\- Kumiko… -. Reina se inclinó a besar apasionadamente los labios de la menor, mientras su mano se aventuraba hacia la zona más íntima de Kumiko; metió su mano dentro de las bragas, y al sentir humedad y calor, comenzó a frotar sus labios interiores con sus dedos, haciendo que Kumiko agitara sus piernas.

\- R-Reina… -. La respiración de la menor cambió por completo.

Intentando calmar su alterado corazón, Reina cerró sus ojos y se centró en la voz de Kumiko, la cual nombraba su nombre caricia tras caricia.

\- Te quiero mucho… Kumiko… -.

\- Yo también… Reina… -.

La peli negra aumentó la fuerza e intensidad con la que presionaba la intimidad de la menor, esta vez enfocándose en un sensible botón del cual minutos antes no había rastro. Cuando el pulgar de Reina lo rozó, Kumiko arqueó su espalda ante la nueva estimulación; Reina prosiguió con los mismos movimientos, hasta el punto en que Kumiko tensó su cuerpo por completo, soltando un ronco gemido que luego la hizo relajarse por completo.

\- ¿Estás bien? -. Preguntó Reina algo preocupada.

\- Sí… solo algo… cansada… -. Su pecho subía y bajaba intentando regular su respiración -. Gracias, Reina… -. Sonrió.

\- Gracias a ti… espero poder mejorar con el tiempo… -. Acarició la mejilla de la sudada chica junto a ella.

\- Se sintió muy bien… -. Besó la palma de la mano de Reina -. ¿te importa si me duermo? Siento el cuerpo muy pesado… -.

\- Adelante, lavaré los platos y regresaré contigo… -. Besó la frente de Kumiko, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Una vez estuvo sola, intentó meditar bien las cosas; quería asegurarse de que Tsukamoto no le hiciera nada a Kumiko, por tanto, necesitaría ayuda… pero ¿de quién?

\- ¿Quién podría ayudarme a detener esta locura? -. Pensó en voz alta mientras retiraba los platos de la mesa.

Lo único que Reina sabía, era el que tendría que contactar a un grupo de personas en específico, pero ¿qué podría hacer un grupo de chicas contra un hombre? Quizás mucho, quizás poco, pero no iba a permitir que Kumiko se enfrentara sola a ese patético intento de hombre.

 **Continuará...**


	9. Chapter 9

Aunque Kumiko se mostró muy segura de su decisión frente a Reina, en su interior aún temía de Tsukamoto y de las posibilidades. No estaba segura de si realmente era lo correcto a pesar de que casi le restregó a la peli negra que sí lo era; la joven de cabello castaño decidió relajarse en el departamento mientras intentaba huir de la realidad y de sus arriesgadas elecciones.

Aquel día, a diferencia de ella, Reina debía estar temprano en la universidad, por lo cual la joven castaña debió quedarse a solas gran parte del día. Sin mucho que hacer más que ver películas o leer alguna que otra cosa, Kumiko decidió salir a dar una vuelta.

‹‹ _¿Debería ir a buscarla a la universidad?_ _›› pensó mientras salía del departamento._

—¿Oh? ¿Acaso es Kumiko? — la inconfundible voz de Asuka alertó a Kumiko del peligro que le venía por delante.

—A-Asuka... — rio de manera extraña.

—¿Enserio vas a seguir actuando como si yo fuera una sicópata? — cruzó los brazos y levantó una de sus cejas mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—Lamento eso — aclaró su garganta —. Es solo que... aún no me acostumbro.

—¿Mmm? — examinó a la menor de pies a cabeza — ¿A dónde vas tan _arreglada_?

—Ehm — dudó sobre la respuesta que iba a dar; ciertamente no quería sufrir una más de las bromas de Asuka.

—Bueno, supongo que ibas en busca de Kousaka, ¿no? — dijo con un tono de voz pícaro.

—¿C-Cómo lo supiste? — dijo sin pensar.

—¿Así que era así? — su sonrisa le dio mala espina a la menor.

—E-En fin, ¡debo irme! ¡Adiós! — como pudo, logró evadir a su antigua senpai y se dirigió al ascensor.

—Tch, esa Kumiko… — susurró para sí misma—. Bueno, supongo que iré a relajarme un rato por ahí.

Mientras tanto en la universidad, Reina esperaba que la clase terminara pronto para poder irse a casa; por otro lado, el profesor de turno parecía bastante interesado en extender la lección más de lo normal. Con un exasperado suspiro, la joven dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana; tenía suerte de que el salón donde se daba la clase fuera la parte frontal del edificio, por tanto, tenía vista periférica de la entrada de la universidad. Cuando vio a lo lejos a una joven de cabello castaño, sonrió.

‹‹ _Quién lo pensaría de ti, Kumiko›› pensó mientras apoyaba su barbilla en su mano._

—¿Kousaka-san? — la repentina voz de su profesor la sacó de su estupor—. Sé que mi clase a veces puede resultar tediosa; sin embargo, ¿podría darse el lujo de poner atención? —la voz del profesor mostraba una leve molestia.

—Mis disculpas, sensei—. Expresó la joven.

Luego de aquel leve intercambio la clase prosiguió; Reina dio un último vistazo a la ventana y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Kumiko ya no estaba ahí.

‹‹ _¿A dónde se habrá ido? ››_

Nuevamente, pero con algo de preocupación y curiosidad, intentó prestar atención a los últimos cinco minutos de la clase de teoría musical II.

Cuando por fin el profesor terminó de dar las indicaciones para la próxima clase, que afortunadamente sería la semana siguiente, los estudiantes se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron ordenadamente hacia la salida. Reina tomó rápidamente sus cosas y prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta; por otro lado, el profesor optó por retenerla.

—Kousaka-san— dijo el hombre—. ¿Podría tener unos minutos de su tiempo?

—Perdón, pero estoy algo apurada… — intentó persuadir la menor.

—Entiendo, todos tenemos situaciones que atender, pero… — se acercó poco a poco a la menor—. Le voy a pedir que deje de desperdiciar mi tiempo.

—¿Disculpe? — la actitud indiferente de Reina había desaparecido por completo.

—Lo que oyó, esta universidad está dirigida a estudiantes diligentes y proactivos, no a personas que se distraen por algo que vieron por la ventana al igual que niños de preparatoria — la obvia molestia del docente descolocó a Reina—. Eso quería decirle… espero tener mejores resultados de su parte en los exámenes que vienen la semana entrante. Buenas tardes —. Con eso, el hombre volvió a su escritorio, dejando a una estupefacta y frustrada Reina con las palabras en la boca.

 _‹‹Contrólate, Kousaka Reina›› pensó mientras daba media vuelta y salía del lugar._

Una vez divisó los pastos del campus, sintió un poco más de tranquilidad. A lo lejos, divisó a la chica que estaba buscando; con una sonrisa y mucha prisa se dirigió a ella, casi lanzándose a sus brazos.

—¡Reina! Ten cuidado— la regañó Kumiko.

—Qué fría eres, Kumiko — dijo con una voz plana—. Le haces justicia a tu frío corazón.

—¿Disculpa? — al notar la divertida expresión en el rostro de su… ¿amiga con beneficios?, ¿novia? El título no importaba en aquel momento—. Tú deberías recordar que tu pie aún no está del todo sanado…—. La fulminante mirada de preocupación hacia la mayor hizo sonreír a Reina.

—Te preocupas por mí…— sonrió nuevamente.

—Por supuesto que lo hago, tonta— se sonrojó.

—Kumiko… — Reina estaba a punto de besarla, pero alguien las interrumpió.

—¿Kousaka-san? ¿Kumiko? —aquella voz les resultó familiar, pero algo diferente; cuando se voltearon hacia el origen de esta, abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa.

—¡Natsuki-senpai! ¡Yuuko-senpai! — Kumiko se dirigió hacia ellas y las saludó con entusiasmo.

—Sí que ha pasado tiempo, ¿eh? — sonrió Natsuki.

—Hola, Kousaka-san, ¿cómo has estado? — la forma en que Yuuko se dirigió hacia Reina fue algo formal pero cálida a la vez.

—Todo bien por aquí, ¿qué hay de ustedes? ¿Están en una cita? — sonrió satisfecha al notar el sonrojo de Yuuko.

—¡P-Para nada! — expresó Yuuko—. S-Solo nos encontramos por ahí.

—Mmm… ni tú te crees eso — susurró Natsuki.

—¡C-Cállate! — el intercambio del par no ha cambiado en lo absoluto desde la escuela.

—Ustedes dos nunca cambian, ¿eh? — Kumiko rio cuando vio la expresión de exasperación de la rubia.

—Cambiando el tema, quisiera saber algo… — Natsuki miró atentamente a Kumiko y Reina—. Ustedes dos… ¿Están saliendo? — esperó a una respuesta.

—… — Kumiko miró a Reina; ambas tenían la misma expresión de confusión y sorpresa.

—¿No me van a responder? — la castaña se extrañó de la reacción— ¿Acaso malinterpreté algo?

—Ehm…— Kumiko habló primero —. No diría que estamos _saliendo,_ pero sí… tenemos una especie de relación que se asemeja a eso.

—… — Reina no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello —. Nunca esperé escuchar eso de ti, Kumiko… pensé que les dirías que no.

—¿Por qué les mentiría? Mucho menos a Natsuki, ella sospechaba que tú me gustabas cuando seguíamos en la escuela.

—¿Ah? — aquello causó real sorpresa en la peli negra—. Espera, espera, espera… — inhaló y exhaló con calma — ¿Me estás queriendo decir que más de una persona lo sabía?

—Ehm… sí — expresó Kumiko con calma —. Menos tú, claro está — le sacó la lengua.

—Kumiko… — Reina la tomó de las manos —. Necesito disculparme otra vez… por favor dime cómo puedo remediar todo el daño que te hice… — la joven tenía inseguridad por esa razón, porque a veces sentía que no se merecía a Kumiko del todo.

—Reina… — al notar la seriedad en el rostro de Reina, la castaña decidió que era hora de hablar las cosas de una vez por todas —. Hablaremos cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿bueno?

 _‹‹Creo que causé problemas›› pensó Natsuki luego de ver el intercambio de las chicas._

 _‹‹Tonta Natsuki, siempre hablando de más›› pensó Yuuko luego de dar un largo suspiro._

Luego de unos minutos más en los que se pusieron al día, Kumiko y Reina se dirigieron al departamento para continuar con su conversación; obviamente debido a lo que había forzado el pie, Kumiko debió ayudar a Reina a caminar hasta el lote de departamentos; el lugar quedaba cerca así que no valía la pena tomar el autobús o algún taxi. Una vez estuvieron frente al ascensor, escucharon una voz llamando sus nombres a lo lejos.

—¡Kumiko! ¡Kousaka! — Kumiko dio un respingo al reconocer aquella voz.

—Demonios — susurró Reina —. Otake-san, si este sujeto se pone violento o persistente, le pido que por favor llame a la policía… — dijo al hombre que se encargaba de custodiar a los visitantes.

—Entendido — dijo para observar atentamente al joven que se había acercado ya.

—Kumiko… — el joven sonrió al lograr mirar a la mencionada a los ojos, pero su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto la castaña desvió su mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Tsukamoto? — dijo Reina con claro enojo en su voz.

—Eso no te incumbe, desviada — sonrió satisfactoriamente al notar la molestia en su rostro — ¿Te dolió?

—Dime qué demonios necesitas… mientras más rápido hables más rápido te irás — dijo Kumiko ya bastante molesta.

—¿A qué vine? — el joven empezó a meditar —. Pues a recuperarte, ¿no es obvio? — dijo luego de unos instantes.

—¿Disculpa? — Reina se acercó más a Kumiko y la tomó de la mano —. Que yo sepa tu relación con ella se acabó hace tiempo… — sonrió al notar la molestia en el joven.

—¿Qué sabes tú? ¿No estuviste pegada como zorrita a Taki-sensei? — rio al notar la expresión de dolor en Kumiko —. Mi Kumiko aún está dolida por eso, ¿no? Por eso vino a mis brazos en ese momento… y estoy seguro de que volverá ya que en cuanto se de cuenta de la clase de persona que eres, Kousaka, correrá para sentir el placer que solo un hombre puede darle — volvió a reír, pero esta vez un poco más burlesco.

—… — Reina no pudo decir nada ante eso; sabía que Kumiko muy en el fondo aún sentía despecho o dolor por lo que ocurrió hace unos años atrás y, ciertamente, Reina tampoco podía perdonarse a sí misma desde la noche en que la vio llorar por primera vez.

 _‹‹Quizás no soy la mejor opción después de todo›› pensó Reina al borde de las lágrimas._

—¿Qué fue lo que te advertí, Tsukamoto? — la voz de Asuka rompió el vaivén de pensamientos negativos que ambas estaban teniendo —. Kumiko, Reina, no puedo creer que estén dejando que este imbécil las manipule con su asquerosa boca — la frustración y rabia era notoria tanto en su voz como en su rostro.

—Asuka… — Kumiko sonrió al notar el apoyo —. Reina… — la menor sabía que probablemente Reina estaba pensando estupideces por culpa de Tsukamoto, y aunque muchas de esas eran ciertas, no podía permitir que la chica que quiere se siga sintiendo culpable.

 _‹‹Si tan solo supieras cuánto significó para mí el que me hayas aceptado en cuerpo y alma el otro día›› pensó la menor mientras apretaba entre sus manos la mano de Reina._

—Kumiko… — Reina ya estaba soltando aquellas lágrimas que tanto había luchado por esconder.

—Mou… tonta — Kumiko la abrazó con fuerza —. Eres especial para mí… ¿lo sabías? — susurró a su oído —. Y no importa lo que haya pasado hace años, estoy feliz por tenerte ahora conmigo, porque sé que sientes lo mismo que yo — y la besó, sin importarle el sonido de disgusto que su ex novio hizo.

—¿Ves? No haces más que el ridículo al intentar _recuperar_ lo que nunca tuviste, Tsukamoto — sonrió con superioridad.

—…. — las palabras de Asuka ya estaban empezando a causar irritación en el joven —. Escúchame bien, perra… — dijo a Asuka —. Ni tú, ni ellas podrán ser felices…

—No necesitamos ser aceptadas por ti ni por nadie, nos tenemos a nosotras mismas y estamos rodeadas de gente que nos quiere por lo que somos… así que ahórrate tus palabras, Tsukamoto — expresó Kumiko con determinación.

—Te arrepentirás algún día, Kumiko — dijo el muchacho mientras se alejaba —. Sé que vendrás a mí algún día… y estaré listo para recibirte con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Ya vete, basura! — gritó Asuka mientras el joven se alejaba del lugar.

Una vez lo perdieron de vista, Kumiko y Reina dieron un suspiro de alivio, el cual Asuka imitó.

—Asuka, no sabes cuánto agradezco el que hayas estado aquí — Kumiko fue corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó.

—Bueno, era lo menos que podía hacer por mi querida kouhai — sonrió y acarició su cabeza —. Creo que tú y Kousaka deberían hablar… — dijo luego de observar la reacción de Reina —. Por cierto, Kousaka-san… no veo a Kumiko de esa forma, así que deja de asesinarme con tu mirada — rio al notar el sonrojo de la joven.

 _‹‹La odio›› pensó Reina al verse descubierta._

—¿Reina? — susurró Kumiko al ver que la chica junto a ella no despegaba su _molesta_ mirada de Asuka, quien ya se había alejado bastante —. Amor… — aquella palabra la despertó de inmediato.

—¿Q-Qué dijiste? — los ojos de Reina brillaban con intensidad, lo cual le causó ternura a la menor.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? — se acercó lentamente a Reina y la abrazó.

—Sí… — y comenzó a llorar.

 _‹‹Qué bello es ser joven›› pensó el guardia mientras veía la escena frente a él._

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Qué bello :,^)  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Reina**

 _Para ser sincera, aún no puedo creer que al fin Kumiko y yo seamos novias, aunque debo admitir que aquel día no fue de lo más memorable debido a ese imbécil. Desde entonces ha pasado un poco más de un mes, mi pie ya está mucho mejor, aunque aún me produce algo de nervios el correr o bajar las escaleras._

 _El día de hoy ninguna de las dos tiene clases, por lo que decidimos pasar el día en el departamento; por cierto, Kumiko decidió vivir conmigo definitivamente, así que el otro día trajimos algunas de sus pertenencias hasta aquí. Es bueno tenerla a mi lado todo el tiempo._

 _Tsukamoto no nos ha vuelto a dar problemas desde entonces, lo cual me parece un tanto extraño, pero al mismo tiempo prefiero que las cosas sigan así, sin que él esté intentando separarnos. Kumiko es otra historia, ella todavía parece un tanto nerviosa cada vez que salimos a solas por las calles de Tokio, pero gracias a unos cuantos regaños de Tanaka-san, Kumiko logró tener más confianza en sí misma y en que todo estaría bien._

En estos momentos me encuentro sentada en el sofá de la sala viendo una película mientras mi novia prepara algo para comer y con eso me refiero a unas papas y uno que otro refresco, nada alcohólico por supuesto, sugerencia de Kumiko. Giro mi cabeza un poco con tal de posar mi vista en ella y, lo que encuentro, me parece tentador; Kumiko, al hacer calor, estaba usando una blusa sin mangas y unos shorts bastante cortos también, por lo que ver sus muslos me era pan comido. Muerdo mi labio involuntariamente, _sí claro,_ y comienzo a mirarla de pies a cabeza; realmente se ve linda hoy. Sin darme cuenta me quedé mirándola más tiempo de lo que pensaba hacerlo, por tanto, no me percaté cuando ella se iba acercando a mí, con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Siempre te descubro mirándome pervertidamente, Reina — dijo con un tono juguetón.

—¿Puedes culparme? — resté importancia al asunto —. Además, es tu culpa por usar ropa tan… — vuelvo a mirarla una vez más, dándome el tiempo de notar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

—¡Deja de mirarme así! — un golpe con la almohada fue lo que recibí, lo que produjo el comienzo de una guerra de cojines.

Una vez nos calmamos de nuestro juego infantil, procedimos a comer lo que Kumiko había preparado. Al parecer ella había hasta incluido palomitas de maíz, me sorprende el que no me haya dado cuenta; _eso me pasa por mirar tanto su tras-, ejem, su cuerpo._ Hablando de eso, debo admitir que el cuerpo de Kumiko ha ido teniendo cambios bastante favorables y me refiero a algo más que sus pechos, los cuales crecieron un poco más; hablo de su cuerpo en general, su desplante es más seguro y maduro, por tanto, no me extrañaría el que ella fuera el _crush_ de algún muchacho o chica en la universidad. Suelo ser bastante celosa, así que pensar en este tipo de situaciones no me ayuda en lo absoluto. Sin darme cuenta, mis labios estaban formando un puchero, uno que ciertamente la chica junto a mí notó.

—¿Reina? — su tono de preocupación me hizo casi sonreír, pero debía mantener mi actitud por ahora — ¿Qué pasa? Hace un momento estabas de buen ánimo.

—¿Hay alguien de tu carrera que se te haya declarado? — pregunté sin rodeos.

—¿Eh? — al parecer fue demasiado desprevenido mi comentario —. Por supuesto que no, ¿acaso no me has visto? — No me gusto en lo absoluto el tono en que lo dijo.

—Kumiko — Decidí ser forzosa con ella en esta ocasión — ¿Tienes idea de lo atractiva que eres? —. La miré seriamente mientras le decía eso.

—Ehm… ¿no? — contestó mientras desviaba la mirada.

—Mírame, Kumiko — dije, pero no resistí besar su cuello expuesto.

—R-Reina… — ella soltó un suspiro que casi me hizo olvidar aquel asunto para comenzar otro — ¿Por qué te preocupas por eso?

—Porque aún temo que alguien quiera separarte de mi lado — decidí ser sincera con ella, necesitaba que ella aliviara mis temores… al menos por ahora.

—¿Hasta cuándo tendré que seguir recordándote que tú eres y has sido la única para mí? Todo este tiempo, Reina, todos estos años tuve la esperanza de que algún día el anhelo de estar a tu lado como algo más que una amiga se hiciera realidad — mi respiración se contuvo ante eso — ¿Y la chica a la que quiero sigue dudando de mis palabras y acciones?

—No, Kumiko… yo… no es que tenga dudas sobre ti… — quise golpearme por mi incesante estupidez —. Es solo que… siento que no soy la indicada para ti.

—¿Disculpa? — cielos, la hice enojar — ¿No eres la indicada? ¿Lo dices por lo que dijo Tsukamoto? Porque déjame decirte algo, Kousaka Reina.

Lo próximo que supe, fue que fui impactada contra el sillón y ella estaba sobre mí, besándome con fuerza mientras sostenía mis manos.

—No le hubiera dado mi primera vez, tomando en cuenta lo insegura que estoy de mi cuerpo, a quien yo no considerara como la indicada… — la seriedad de su expresión provocó varias emociones a la vez en mí; una de ellas, alivio.

—Kumiko… — esta vez fui yo quien decidió besarla —. Perdóname…

—¡Deja de disculparte! — su grito me descolocó —. Por favor Reina, entiende… entiende que yo… que yo…

—Kumiko… — la atraje a mí y la abracé con fuerza. Cuando sentí su cuerpo temblar, maldije por lo bajo mi estupidez —. Kumiko, mírame por favor…

—Reina… — sus ojos estaban un tanto rojos.

—¿Sabes lo importante que eres para mí? — Ella dudó en contestar, a lo cual volví a prometerme que me daría una auto lección por no haberlo dicho antes —. No eres solo importante, eres fundamental y necesaria en mi vida, Kumiko. En verdad no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberte lastimado de esa forma, de no haberme dado cuenta antes de todo lo que tuviste que pasar para que llegáramos a esto… — suspiré — ¿Sabes? Hay algo que nunca te conté —. Sonreí al notar su curiosidad — esto pasó el día en que nos reencontramos…

 _Mi vida hasta ese momento seguía siendo vacía, como si algo me faltara, algo que tenía la sensación de haber perdido hace mucho tiempo y que ahora me parecía casi irrecuperable. Tenía la costumbre de caminar por las frías y colapsadas calles de Tokio cada tarde después de mis clases; no me quejaba mucho, tenía buenas calificaciones, estudiaba lo que quería desde hace tiempo, tenía un departamento relativamente cerca de mi universidad y, a pesar de todo, tenía compañeras con las que me llevaba bien, al menos lo suficiente como para hacer trabajos juntas. Sin embargo, no importaba cuánto lo intentaba, ese vacío en mi corazón seguía presente y no lograba llenarlo con nada… hasta que la volví a ver. No sé por qué el destino o quien fuere el responsable nos volvió a cruzar, pero hasta el día de hoy sigo inmensamente agradecida. Su cabello era el mismo de siempre, su postura algo perezosa no ha cambiado, sus ojos curiosos y vivaces siguen buscando lo que fuere que haya perdido… luego resultó que aquello que ella buscaba, era yo. Cuando volví a escuchar su voz pronunciar mi nombre, una extraña calidez inundó mi cuerpo; era como si ese vacío estuviera abriendo sus puertas para poder ser llenado. Luego de aquel día seguimos en contacto, tú me contabas ciertas historias referentes a tu pasado o a lo que hiciste luego de que nos graduáramos de la escuela y… nos separáramos._

 _El notar lo herida que estabas debido a mi negligencia y a las acciones de ese bastardo aumentó mi ira y el odio hacia mí misma, por eso no puedo evitar seguir culpándome por lo que hice y, sobre todo, por lo que no hice cuando tuve la oportunidad. Tú llenas mis días de alegría y paz, a tu lado siento que puedo lograr cualquier cosa, siento que puedo ser la verdadera yo. Te transformaste en algo más que mi novia, te transformaste en la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días y, aunque sé que puede hasta asustarte, eres la persona a la cual no tendría miedo de amar._

El verte llorar con una hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro provoca conflicto en mi interior, no sé si abrazarte, besarte o simplemente hacerte mía una vez más; pero si de algo estoy segura, es que sientes lo mismo que yo, la diferencia radica en que, hasta el día de hoy, soy la persona más terca que ha pisado este planeta, pero contigo soy capaz de cualquier cosa. Me acerco a ti poco a poco, hasta que nuestras frentes están unidas; acaricio tu rostro inundado por tus lágrimas y beso tu nariz. Me sonríes ampliamente y, con tus labios, articulas esa palabra que tanto miedo he tenido de decirte, pero no sabes lo plena que me haces sentir al escucharla de ti.

—Te amo… Reina — me besas con pasión, casi cortándome la respiración.

—Te amo… Kumiko — esta vez nada me detenía, nada podía contener lo que estaba sintiendo, siquiera mi estúpida razón o mente; solo quería seguir a mi corazón, porque esta vez… por esta vez, sé que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

 **Kumiko**

El sonido de la alarma de mi celular me hizo abrir los ojos. Apagué el nefasto aparato con la tentación de volver a los brazos de Morfeo o, en este caso, a los brazos de Reina. Ambas estábamos desnudas, cubiertas únicamente por una fina sábana; hicimos el amor durante toda la noche, lo que nos dejó obviamente exhaustas y agradecidas de que ese día no tuviéramos universidad. Ella me sonríe dulcemente y quedo cautivada por sus hermosos ojos púrpura. Se acerca lentamente y planta un beso en mis enrojecidos y algo hinchados labios… lo cual me hace soltar, involuntariamente, un gemido. Ella abre sus ojos algo sorprendida, pero la galante sonrisa que siguió provocó un puchero de mi parte.

—Es temprano, deberías relajarte, Kumiko — se burló.

—No seas mala — mi puchero aumentó, haciéndola reír.

—Lo siento — esta vez intensificó el beso, pero luego acarició levemente mis labios — ¿Duelen?

—Un poco… creo que los mordiste mucho ayer — ella volvió a reír, pero un poco nerviosa.

—L-Lamento eso… en verdad — suspiró —. Creo que me entusiasme demasiado — dijo luego de notar las múltiples marcas en mi pecho, abdomen, cuello y muslos —. Tendrás que usar jeans y blusas de manga larga a partir de ahora…

—Supongo que… tú también — mordí mi labio al notar el estado de mi novia; su cuello tenía al menos cuatro chupones, sus pechos marcas de dientes, su abdomen alguno que otro rasguño y… sus piernas… mejor ni hablar de ellas.

—Parece que ambas nos sobrepasamos un poco — reímos, resignadas.

Decidimos levantarnos para darnos una ducha rápida, pero cuando lo hicimos notamos lo adoloridas que estábamos, por lo que tuvimos que ir lentamente al baño. Con un poco de ayuda mutua logramos nuestra misión, nos secamos el cabello y el cuerpo; posteriormente, nos vestimos y dirigimos a la cocina. No recuerdo muy bien lo que desayunamos exactamente debido a que alguien golpeaba la puerta con entusiasmo, a lo que ambas asumimos de quién se trataba.

—¡Kumiko~! — Asuka-senpai estaba del otro lado, arrastrando a las pobres Yuuko y Natsuki con ella —. Pensábamos ir a ver una película~, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos? —. Fue entonces que las tres se dieron cuenta de nuestra condición, la cual no habíamos escondido… aún.

—K-Kousaka-san, ¿qué le pasó a tu cuello? — pregunto alarmada Yuuko.

—E-Ehm… — Reina inmediatamente lo cubrió con su mano —. Mosquitos… — desvió la mirada, aparentemente avergonzada de la excusa.

—Respecto a la invitación, ¿te parece si nos das unos minutos para prepararnos? Espérennos abajo…

—Está bien, nos vemos~ —. Asuka-senpai nos dio una última mirada y se fue con las demás.

—Estamos muertas — dijimos al mismo tiempo.

 _Por favor, quien sea, líbrennos de Asuka-senpai._

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Solo diré que el trabajo y los estudios no dejan espacio para la imaginación x-x así que espero perdonen mi ausencia *corazón*


	11. Chapter 11

**Centro de Tokio, 7 pm.**

 _Kumiko, Reina, Asuka, Yuuko y Natsuki caminaban alegremente por las calles de Tokio camino al cine, lugar donde verían una misteriosa película que ninguna de las chicas había visto u oído nunca de ella. Kumiko y Reina aún seguían sonrojadas debido a todos los chistes y comentarios inapropiados que Asuka había hecho respecto a su estado, sobre todo al ver el número de chupones que no lograron cubrir con maquillaje. A pesar de todas las burlas de su senpai, las chicas estaban contentas de poder salir a pasear luego de tanto tiempo, realmente necesitaban despejar sus mentes… aunque lo pasaban bastante bien estando en su departamento._

 _Asuka, siendo una maestra para ocultar sus verdaderas emociones desde la preparatoria, se sentía un tanto ansiosa al salir de su departamento junto a las chicas, sobre todo porque, desde entonces, el guardia del vestíbulo le había avisado que Tsukamoto había intentado entrar al edificio unas cuantas veces, la más reciente sucedió ayer por la noche. Disimuladamente, la joven miraba a todos lados, sintiéndose insegura por la posible locura de aquel chico._

 _"Esto pasa cuando te metes con imbéciles" pensó mientras escuchaba la usual discusión de Natsuki y Yuuko._

 _Asuka tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, tenía miedo de no poder hacer nada ante ese psicópata. Ya dio informes a la policía respecto al sujeto, pero no ha habido indicios legales que puedan realmente inculparlo. La joven se molestó mucho cuando escuchó eso, en pocas palabras, mientras Kumiko o Reina no fueran agredidas físicamente ellos no podían hacer nada al respecto… ¿acaso no existía un castigo por acoso? Suspiró sin darse cuenta, por lo que llamó la atención de las demás._

—Asuka, ¿pasó algo? — preguntó Kumiko.

—Nada importante, Kumiko-chan~ — dijo con su usual sonrisa, pero en cuanto vio la seria expresión de la menor, no pudo seguir con el secreto —. No puedo decirles aquí, esperemos a entrar al cine, ¿les parece?

—Está bien — acordó Kumiko.

 _Una vez hicieron la fila para comprar palomitas de maíz y algo para beber, se dirigieron al asistente que chequeaba las entradas al cine._

—Sala 10 al fondo del pasillo, por favor.

—Muchas gracias — contestaron las demás y prosiguieron con su camino.

 _Ya sentadas y acomodadas en sus respectivos asientos, Kumiko miró atentamente a Asuka con tal de que siguiera con su explicación anterior._

 _"Esta niña no sabe cuándo rendirse, ¿eh?"_

—Asuka-senpai, ¿qué sucede? — esta vez fue Yuuko quien intervino.

—¿Tanto se me nota? — sonrió, intentando desviar la conversación.

—Por favor no desvíes la conversación, te conozco, por tanto, sé que algo me estás ocultando, algo que nos concierne a Reina y a mí, ¿o me equivoco? — la castaña se cruzó de brazos, sorprendiendo a Reina y a las demás en el proceso.

—Sí que has crecido, Oumae-san… — rio unos segundos antes de suspirar —. Es sobre ese imbécil…

—¿Tsukamoto? — el enojo presente en la voz de Reina llamó la atención de Yuuko y Natsuki.

—¿Qué hizo para ganarse tanto odio? — preguntó inocentemente Yuuko.

—No sabría por dónde empezar, chicas… — respondió Asuka —. Ese tonto ha intentado varias veces entrar al edificio donde las chicas y yo vivimos, al parecer no le gustó mucho la forma en que lo enfrentamos ese día… se fue con el orgullo pisoteado y su masculinidad herida después de todo…

—Asuka, ¿desde cuándo sabes esto?

—Desde hoy en la mañana, Kumiko — se miraron a los ojos unos segundos —. Está bien, lo sé desde hace unos días, pero me preocupé aún más ya que… ayer casi logró entrar.

—¿Eh? — aquello descolocó a Reina — ¿Lo supiste del guardia?

—Sí, le pedí su número para que me mantuviera informada al respecto, incluso avisé a la policía, pero dijeron que Tsukamoto no tenía ningún informe o registro criminal, por tanto, no podían llegar y arrestarlo…

—¡¿Entonces esperan que viole a Kumiko para hacer algo?!

—Reina — Kumiko calmó a su novia con un abrazo —. Tranquila… tranquila, amor…

—¿C-Cómo quieres… que esté tranquila? — intentó aguantar las ganas de llorar.

—Chicas, en verdad lamento no haberles dicho antes, pero quería ver si había algo que pudiera hacer… al parecer no, así que debemos tener mucho cuidado a partir de ahora, ¿sí?

—Gracias, Asuka… — la sonrisa que dio Kumiko para intentar calmar la situación hizo que Asuka se calmara un poco, al menos por ahora —. Reina, veamos la película, ¿sí? Luego pensaremos cómo resolver lo demás…

—Si tú lo dices… — Reina se acurrucó en los brazos de Kumiko al igual que un gato.

—Eres adorable, Reina — susurró Kumiko.

—N-No empieces ahora…

 _"Prometo hacer lo posible para que ese tonto no se meta en su relación" pensó Asuka mientras observaba atentamente a la pareja._

 _Después de la película, las cinco chicas decidieron ir a comer algo ya que, al parecer, lo que habían comprado en el cine no era suficiente. Decidieron ir a un restorán de tipo familiar ya que poseía un ambiente más relajado y hogareño. Una vez ahí, se sentaron para ser atendidas, sin embargo, nunca imaginaron que el sujeto que las iba a atender fuera Tsukamoto._

—Buenas tardes, señoritas… _enfermitas…_ — susurró lo último, de modo que solo las presentes pudieran escucharlo.

 _Afortunadamente, Asuka ya tenía su celular en las manos, por lo que, cuidadosamente, comenzó a grabar a Tsukamoto y su interacción con el resto de las chicas. Apoyó su celular contra su pequeño bolso que había dejado sobre la mesa, de esa manera se vería más natural._

—¿Qué desean ordenar? — la burlona sonrisa del joven estaba sacando de quicio a las demás, especialmente a Reina.

—Vámonos de aquí… — dijo Reina, pero Kumiko la detuvo — ¿Kumiko? —. La castaña observaba atentamente los movimientos de Tsukamoto.

—Aww… ¿estás feliz de verme, Kumiko? ¿Por qué no dejas que la rarita se vaya? Así podremos conversar _a solas —_. Lo último lo dijo con un tono sugerente.

—Escúchame, bastardo… — Reina estaba a punto de levantarse, pero Natsuki fue la que intervino esta vez.

—Tsukamoto-san, ¿podría por favor tomar nuestra orden? — dijo con un tono frío.

—¿Mmm? Ohh, tú… ¿acaso es el club de las _raritas?_ Están por todas partes… iuuugh… — hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Se podría saber qué quieres? — Esta vez intervino Asuka.

—¿Qué quiero? ¿Acaso no es obvio? — apuntó descaradamente a Kumiko.

—¿Por eso has estado intentando meterte a su departamento?

—¿Mmm? ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? — el semblante del joven se mostró un poco más nervioso —. Mejor dicho, ¿tienes pruebas de que era yo? — sonrió triunfalmente.

—De hecho, sí… — sonrió satisfecha —. El guardia me ha mostrado las grabaciones donde intentaste escalar, pero te caíste sobre unos arbustos. Luego me mostró una donde te disfrazaste de una manera similar a uno de los habitantes del edificio… qué mal que te hayan pedido tu identificación y huella dactilar —. A medida que la joven proseguía con el relato, Tsukamoto iba poco a poco mostrando su verdadero ser — ¿Quieres que mencione que le rogaste de rodillas el dejarte entrar porque querías reconciliarte con _tu novia?_ Pero qué mal que él haya visto cuando Kumiko y Reina se hicieron novias… espera… ¿no fue el mismo día en el que hiciste un escándalo frente al edificio? —. En ese momento, Asuka comenzó a reírse por el rojo rostro de Tsukamoto consumido por la ira —. Eres patético, ¿lo sabías?

—Perra…. Tú y todas las presentes… ¡SON UNAS PERRAS! ¡No hay forma de que me alejen de Kumiko! ¿Acaso no entienden que ella y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos? ¡Solo quería hacerla mía hasta que se diera cuenta que es necesario tener un pene para hacer que una mujer tenga un orgasmo! ¡Pero no! Tenía que llegar la desviada de Kousaka a seducirla con sus mentiras y juegos lésbicos…

 _En ese momento, Kumiko se levanta de su asiento y, con fuerza que ni ella misma sabía que poseía, le dio un puñetazo a Tsukamoto, quien, por la fuerza del impacto, se tambaleó. Con ira consumiendo su mente, el joven agarró del cuello a Kumiko, quien no hizo nada para detenerlo._

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a levantarme la mano?! — gritó alterado y fuera de sí el joven.

—¡SUÉLTALA MALDITO! — gritó Reina, tratando de alejar a Tsukamoto de su novia.

—¡SI NO QUIERES ESTAR CONMIGO, NO ESTARÁS CON NADIE! ¡PREFIERO MATARTE A QUE PISOTEES MÁS MI ORGULLO!

—¡SUÉLTALA, AHORA YA! — gritó un hombre.

—¡NO TE METAS! — pero en cuanto Tsukamoto gritó eso, se arrepintió —. J-Jefe… n-no es lo que parece…

—¿No es lo que parece? — junto al hombre había tres oficiales de policía — ¿Te das cuenta del escándalo que has hecho? Toda la gente me pidió que llamara a la policía… más encima estabas por hacerle daño a la chica… ¡¿Y te atreves a decirme que no es lo que parece cuando prácticamente la amenazaste con matarla?!

—Y-Yo… — el joven se tiró al piso, derrotado, su vida se había acabado.

—Oficiales… — en ese momento, Asuka se acerca a los oficiales —. Si necesitan pruebas más concretas, puedo mostrarles un video con toda la situación, además de los que podría proveerles el equipo de seguridad del edificio donde vivimos, ya que este sujeto intentó entrar en variadas ocasiones…

—Muchas gracias por su información, señorita — uno de los oficiales observó a Kumiko — ¿Se encuentra bien?

—S-Sí, solo me duele un poco la garganta… me estaba quedando sin respiración… — tosió un poco, preocupando a Reina aún más.

—Oficial, ¿puedo pedirle un favor? — Reina, de la nada, comentó —. Hay algo que necesito hacer, pero no sé qué me costará realizarlo…

—Coménteme qué tiene en mente…

—Bien… — Kousaka se acercó al oficial con calma y, una vez estuvo lejos de Kumiko, le dijo —. Quiero hacer que este mal nacido pague por todo lo que ha dicho y hecho…

—¿A qué se refiere exactamente?

—A que me dejen golpearlo hasta sentirme satisfecha…

—Señorita, usted sabe que yo no puedo hacer eso-

—Por favor, solo será un poco, al menos déjeme dejarlo sin la capacidad de engendrar… me sentiré bien al saber que lo único con lo que él se sentía hombre, desaparecerá…

 _El policía sabía que lo que estaba pidiendo Reina era casi imposible, pero también la entendía, la joven se veía furiosa y muy alterada frente a la situación._

—Le diré lo que haremos, señorita…

 _Las leyes en Japón son consideradas dentro de las más estrictas que existen en el mundo, siendo la pena de muerte una de ellas. Con respecto a los castigos sobre acoso, intento de homicidio, desorden público y las amenazas a más de una persona, Tsukamoto arriesgaba un castigo bastante severo, de hecho, si no fuera por la intervención de Reina, el joven se hubiera enfrentado a algo bastante similar a la pena de muerte debido al número de leyes violentadas en ese momento. Su sentencia se resumió en estar preso durante 20 años, además de la extracción de sus genitales, debido a que, en varias de sus amenazas y palabras dedicadas a las chicas, se hallaron indicios de un posible violador. Los criminales en Japón son considerados como escoria, por lo que la humillación pública ya estaba asegurada para Tsukamoto._

 _Cuando las chicas supieron la sentencia, la mayoría se alegró por los resultados, sin embargo, la única que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos fue Kumiko._

—¿Me podrías decir por qué sientes compasión por ese mal nacido? — preguntó Reina, bastante molesta por la actitud de su novia.

—No siento compasión por él, Reina, solo me sorprende en lo que terminó convirtiéndose… me parece increíble. Él era un buen chico, no le hacía daño a nadie… por eso me pregunto qué lo hizo cambiar tanto…

—El que lo hayas dejado porque en realidad amabas a Reina, hizo algo más que herirle el orgullo, Kumiko — irrumpió Asuka —. Para algunas personas, la frustración puede llegar a transformarse en violencia, sobre todo si fuiste criado dentro de una familia que no acepta cosas fuera de lo común.

—Sí, recuerdo cómo eran los padres de Tsukamoto… recuerdo que se alegraron de verme con él, ya que tenían la sospecha de que me gustaba Reina…— en ese momento, algo hizo clic en Kumiko — ¡Eso es!

—¿Eh? — Reina se asustó con la abrupta acción de su novia — ¿Q-Qué sucede?

—Recordé algo muy importante… — suspiró — ¿Recuerdan que él y yo fuimos amigos de la infancia? —. Las demás asintieron — A veces, cuando iba a su casa a jugar con él, podía escuchar a su padre decirle algunas cosas que en ese entonces no entendía… cosas como… _"Si una mujer te rechaza, síguela hasta el día en que sea capaz de abrir las piernas para ti, todas son iguales así que no hay forma en que una de ellas no abra las piernas por un hombre…"._

—Qué demonios… — dijo Reina —. Con razón el bastardo salió como es…

—Al parecer su padre se encargó de criarlo con la mente de un violador, ¿eh? — susurró Asuka, sumergida en sus pensamientos —. Qué lástima, ahora me hace sentido que él haya reaccionado así cuando lo rechazaste y te negaste a tener sexo con él…

—Sí, todo me hace sentido…

—Pero nada lo justifica, por muy animal que haya sido su padre, uno tiene la capacidad de pensar por sí mismo… así que no me victimicen a ese imbécil… — Reina ya no podía con el tema, estaba harta de todo lo que tenía que ver con el sujeto que intentó sobrepasarse con Kumiko en más de una forma.

—Amor, tranquila… — Kumiko la abrazó —. Ya todo terminó, él ya no está aquí… no aparecerá más en nuestras vidas…

—Eso espero… — apretó el abrazo.

—Así será… descuida…

—Bien, ¿les parece si dejamos a las tórtolas a solas? — se dirigió a Yuuko y Natsuki, quienes prefirieron callar por el momento.

—Sí, vamos… adiós chicas.

—Adiós, gracias por venir… — se despidió Kumiko — ¿Reina? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Estás _tú_ bien? Por favor Kumiko, ya no tienes que guardar tus emociones, estás conmigo amor, por favor…

—R-Reina… yo…

—Así es, llora todo lo que necesites llorar… estoy aquí, contigo…

—T-Tenía… m-mucho miedo…

—Fuiste muy valiente amor, muy valiente… estoy orgullosa de ti… y me aseguraré de taparle aún más la boca a ese imbécil, porque te haré feliz, te haré realmente feliz… ¿sí?

—Reina…

 _Kumiko tendría que pasar por un largo proceso para olvidar todo lo que vivió en menos de dos meses, se sorprendía de lo mucho que había cambiado Tsukamoto, de la locura y la desesperación reflejada en su mirada y de lo violento que se había puesto últimamente; nunca pensó estar luchando por su vida de esa manera. Ahora lo único en lo que debía enfocarse, era en seguir con su vida junto a Reina, sin más distracciones, sin más Tsukamoto, sin más miedo de entregarse a su novia, quien ha estado a su lado desde el comienzo de toda esa locura._

 _"Creo que ya sé cómo la voy a recompensar" pensó mientras sumergía su rostro en el pecho de Reina, dejándose llevar por sus emociones._

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

Se me pasó un poco la mano :'v


	12. Chapter 12

" _Creo que ya sé cómo la voy a recompensar"_

Fue el pensamiento que recorrió la mente de Kumiko en cuanto dejaba su máscara desprenderse frente a su novia, la chica a quien quiere demasiado, tanto que la vuelve loca no estar a su lado en horas de estudio. Reina ha sido un gran apoyo y fortaleza para ella en los últimos meses considerando todo lo que ha pasado, razón por la cual está decidida en recompensar a la pelinegra con algo que la deje estupefacta y, quizás, sin aliento.

De esta manera, Kumiko comenzó su plan para sorprender a su novia. No tenía una idea base por el momento, pero trataba de tomar en cuenta todo lo que a Reina le gustaba y alguna que otra idea loca por ahí. Quería que la joven de ojos púrpura quedara satisfecha por mucho tiempo con aquel regalo.

—No puede ser comida… — susurró a medida que recorría el centro de la ciudad, pasando los restoranes y centros de comida local. — quizás algo un poco más… _maduro_ sea de su agrado.

Y eso fue lo que decidió. Sabía que en el fondo Reina amaba verla con poca ropa, pero quizás nunca haya pasado por su cabeza el verla usando ropa interior _especial._

—Quizás sí pueda ser _comida_ … — pensó en voz alta mientras sonreía.

Kumiko había decidido darle aquella sorpresa el fin de semana y, al ser miércoles, debía apresurarse con los preparativos. Reina tenía unos trámites que arreglar durante la semana por lo que ha estado un tanto estresada; a nadie le gustaría esperar largas horas bajo el sol en Tokio después de todo. Ante la memoria de una sudorosa Reina, Kumiko entró a la lencería para escoger su atuendo sorpresa. La verdad le resultó difícil decidirse por uno al enfrentarse a la amplia variedad de combinaciones; por otro lado, una de las asistentes de venta de la tienda notó su problema e intentó ayudarla.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas exactamente? — preguntó amablemente.

—Bueno, quiero algo que sorprenda a mi pareja… es una sorpresa — dijo un tanto ruborizada.

—Mmm… — la asistente la quedó mirando unos segundos — ¿Su pareja es una chica?

—¿Eh? — el que dijera "chica" la descolocó por un momento, no porque fuera una mujer, sino porque fue la primera opción que se le ocurrió a la joven.

—¿Me equivoco? — preguntó curiosa.

—N-No, en realidad sí es una mujer, solo me sorprendió que lo adivinara al primer intento… — rio de manera nerviosa.

—Oh, lamento si la hice sentir incómoda, solo presentí que ese era el caso.

—No se preocupe, hehe… — secó un poco del sudor que se había acumulado en su frente, aquel era un día bastante cálido.

—Bien, ahora que sé que su pareja es una mujer, creo saber muy bien el tipo de atuendo que desea…

—L-Lo dejo en sus manos…

Luego de un par de horas, Kumiko decidió que tenía lo necesario para compensar a Reina durante el fin de semana, por lo cual puso en marcha su plan. Sin embargo, pareciera que los días no querían pasar, recién era viernes. Las horas se le hacían eternas al igual que los días y, para empeorar las cosas, Reina andaba de muy mal humor desde comienzo de semana. Kumiko supuso que era debido a su periodo, y así resultó ser. Afortunadamente, aquel proceso no duraba mucho para Reina, por lo que esperaba que no estropeara sus planes del fin de semana. O eso pensó.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que debes irte durante el fin de semana?

—Lo siento mucho, Kumiko — el rostro de Reina mostraba molestia por la situación — es un asunto familiar y no puedo escapar de esto… — suspiró, derrotada.

—Pero… yo… — estaba a punto de decirle lo que tenía preparado, pero sabía que debía tratar de aligerar la carga de su novia, al menos por esta vez —. Está bien, ve tranquila… — sonrió.

—¿En serio? — Reina abrazó con fuerza a Kumiko, se sentía insegura de dejar sola a su novia — En verdad lo lamento… — agachó la cabeza.

—Reina… — se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos — no podemos evitar este tipo de cosas, ve con tu familia, te esperaré aquí… — acarició su rostro.

—Kumiko… — la peli negra se acercó y besó profundamente a la castaña, casi olvidando que tenía que irse en un par de horas — No me quiero ir… — besó el cuello de la menor — quiero… estar contigo…

—R-Reina, e-espera… — logró separarla de su clavícula, pues si bajaba más ya sería peligroso — Ve, te prometo que esperaré… así que tú haz lo mismo, ¿sí?

—Mmm… — el puchero que hizo Reina fue tan adorable que Kumiko debió resistir abalanzarse sobre su novia.

—Está bien, podemos hacer algo antes de que te vayas — devolvió el beso, pero se aseguró de no profundizarlo.

—¿Qué tal una película? — sugirió Reina.

—Está bien.

Las horas pasaron volando para ambas jóvenes, lo que significaba que Reina debía irse preparando para marcharse. Kumiko no quería admitir que este hecho la deprimía un poco, ya que deseaba mucho pasar el fin de semana junto a su novia, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto más que ser paciente.

—¿Tienes todo lo necesario?

—Sí, gracias amor — la mayor besó a la castaña y le dio un último abrazo —. Cuídate, volveré pronto…

—Aquí te espero…

Se despidieron con un último abrazo y, cuando Reina desapareció por el pasillo, Kumiko cerró la puerta con seguro y se dirigió al sofá, tratando de no deprimirse aún más.

—Dijo que volvería el domingo por la tarde… — suspiró — dos días más…

La castaña no se dio cuenta de cuándo se quedó dormida, pero los posibles dolores musculares que tendrá al día siguiente le harán saber que no debió dejarse llevar.

Ya era sábado por la mañana y el no ver a Reina cuando despertó hizo sentir sola a Kumiko, se había acostumbrado tanto a tener a la peli negra a su lado por la mañana que ya se había vuelto una necesidad ver su rostro y su sonrisa día a día. La extrañaba demasiado.

—¿Qué haré ahora? — dijo para sí misma.

Un sonido proveniente de su celular le indicó que le había llegado un mensaje, probablemente de Reina, por lo cual se levantó y tomó entre sus manos el artefacto. Efectivamente, un mensaje de buenos días por parte de Reina, con una foto adjunta, estaba en su celular. Cuando abrió la foto que había sido enviada, no pudo evitar sonrojarse en sobremanera. Su astuta novia se había fotografiado frente a un espejo después de la ducha con la toalla abierta, por lo que su cuerpo desnudo estaba siendo plasmado en todo el espejo. Por supuesto aquello no era lo único que provocaba a Kumiko, también lo hacía la expresión de deseo de Reina.

 _"Espero que hayas amanecido bien, Kumiko. Lamento mucho dejarte sola el fin de semana, pero prometo recompensarte apenas llegue a casa el domingo. Te amo._

 _Atte. Reina"._

—Reina…

Kumiko se sentía extrañamente valiente en ese momento, por lo que una idea loca se asomó por su cabeza. Fue a la habitación que ella y Reina compartían, se desvistió por completo y se desplomó en la cama. Sabía que tenía que responderle a Reina para que ella supiera que estaba bien, pero el calor y la comezón que su entrepierna empezó a sentir la distraía en demasía. Una mano curiosa se aproximó a su centro y, al percatarse de lo húmeda que estaba, decidió qué tipo de respuesta le iba a dar a Reina.

┏━━━━━━━━・✾・━━━━━━━━┓

Por su parte, Reina estaba comenzando a impacientarse por la demora en la respuesta, aunque también estaba considerando que Kumiko estaría recién despertando. Por otro lado, la marca que indica que el mensaje ha sido leído la hacía ponerse ansiosa; quizás la foto fue demasiado.

No pasaron más de unos treinta segundos cuando sintió su celular sonar. Suspiró de alivio al ver que Kumiko había respondido, pero cuando vio la foto adjunta, no fue un suspiro lo que salió de sus labios, si no un gemido.

La foto que había enviado Kumiko consistía en ella, con las piernas abiertas, y sus dedos abriendo sus pétalos.

 _"Lamento no haberte contestado de inmediato, pero como verás, estoy algo ocupada. Estoy deseando verte el domingo. Te amo._

 _Atte: Kumiko"_

—Kumiko… — aquella foto hizo sentir acalorada a la mayor, junto con el impulso de volver con la menor de inmediato —. Me estás torturando…

┏━━━━━━━━・✾・━━━━━━━━┓

Afortunadamente para ambas, los dos días pasaron muy rápido. Si bien fue bastante difícil contenerse a verse luego de aquel intercambio de fotos, lograron pasar esa barrera y ser pacientes. Resulta que Reina debía ir a la boda de un familiar, por lo que no podía evitar asistir a la celebración. Sin embargo, terminó pensando en Kumiko durante toda la fiesta y ceremonia; incluso algunos estúpidos intentaron insinuársele, pero ella los alejó de inmediato. Era por cosas como esa que no le agradaba involucrarse mucho en las fiestas familiares, pero en ese momento lo que importaba era que, finalmente, estaba camino a Tokio.

Un poco antes de abordar el tren, llamó a Kumiko para confirmarle que en aproximadamente una hora y media estaría en el departamento, y se alegró de saber que la castaña la esperaba ansiosamente.

Kumiko se dispuso a poner su plan en marcha esta vez, ya que nada ni nadie debería interferir en ello. Se dirigió al baño y tomó un relajante baño para botar todas sus tensiones, pero la ansiedad de ver a Reina le impidió relajarse totalmente. Una vez terminó su baño, se fue a la habitación y sacó el baby doll palo rosa que había comprado. Antes de desvestirse se ató el cabello en una coleta para dejar su nuca a la vista. Se puso el atuendo lentamente, pensando en las cosas que Reina le haría si la viera con eso puesto en aquel instante. Sacudió su cabeza de aquellos pensamientos y se enfocó de ajustarse bien la ropa. Se dirigió nuevamente al baño y escogió una crema exfoliante para aplicarse en el cuerpo. Comenzó por sus brazos y se relajó ante la textura y frescura del producto; aprovechó de masajear sus piernas en el proceso, lo que le dio una sensación de sueño. Una vez terminó, revisó su celular y notó que había un mensaje de Reina, diciendo que llegaría antes de lo que esperaba. Miró que aquel mensaje se había mandado hace 15 minutos, por lo que no le sorprendería que la joven estuviera llegando en esos momentos.

Se siente la puerta del departamento ser abierta; Kumiko sintió que su corazón iba a salir por su boca de lo ansiosa que estaba. Se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la sala de estar, esperando encontrarse con Reina. Cuando llegó al lugar, la pelinegra la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en su rostro, pero ambos desaparecieron cuando observó a Kumiko con más cuidado.

—K-Kumiko… — Reina fue poco a poco despojándose de su chaqueta y zapatos, sin despegar la mirada de la castaña.

—Bienvenida, Reina… — la menor puso sus brazos detrás de su espalda, no sabía qué hacer — Q-Quería darte una sorpresa y… agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí… ¿te gusta?

—¿Me gusta? — la mirada depredadora de Reina provocó un escalofrío en la castaña — Me encanta…

Kumiko no se percató en qué momento Reina la tomó entre sus brazos y las dirigió al sofá, donde ambas cayeron. Reina besaba desesperadamente la piel expuesta de la menor, y cuando no lo hacía, la observaba mientras se mordía el labio.

—Estás… hermosa… — besó los labios de la menor —. Me torturaste con esa foto… quería venir hasta aquí y hacerte muchas cosas…

—Me… sentía igual…

Reina observó el atuendo y no pudo evitar adorar cómo lucía en la piel de Kumiko. Se veía tan sexy y adorable a la vez, estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

—Arrodíllate en el sofá y apoya tus manos en el respaldo…

—¿Eh? E-Está bien…

Reina se baja del sofá y deja a Kumiko posicionarse. La pelinegra se arrodilla detrás de Kumiko y admira el trasero de la menor. Con sus manos, agarra ambos glúteos y los aprieta con ganas, haciendo que Kumiko suelte un gritito de sorpresa, pero aquel sonido tenía un toque seductor.

—Lamento tener que sacarte esto… pero no aguanto más… — dijo al bajar el calzón de la castaña y admirar su centro.

—R-Reina…

La mayor comenzó por besar los glúteos de la castaña, mordisqueando cada uno las veces que quiso, haciendo que Kumiko se sacudiera, intentando que los labios de Reina fueran a otro lugar. Finalmente, la mayor cedió y sumergió su rostro entre las piernas de la menor, disfrutando los gemidos que licitaba.

Kumiko hundió sus dedos en la tela del sofá, no sabiendo de qué aferrarse frente a las sensaciones que aquella lengua le hacía experimentar. Mordió su labio tratando de acallar sus gemidos, pero la forma en que Reina movía su rostro la hacía fallar en el intento.

Reina optó por reemplazar unos minutos su lengua por sus dedos, dándole con rapidez desde atrás a la castaña, quien ahora recibía besos y mordidas en sus descubiertos hombros. La mayor sintió cómo sus dedos eran apretados por las paredes de Kumiko, por lo que supo que esta se vendría rápido. Volvió a su posición anterior, pero esta vez volteó a la castaña para poder ver su rostro mientras alcanzaba el clímax.

—¿Reina? — dijo con la respiración algo alterada.

—Kumiko…

La peli negra volvió a sumergir su rostro en aquel centro, sintiendo cómo las manos de Kumiko se aferraban de su cabello, incitándola a ir más profundo con su lengua, la cual ya había entrado en las apretadas paredes. Nunca había sentido una sensación parecida, pero cuando percibió los espasmos de la menor en su lengua, supo que querría repetir la experiencia en algún otro momento. Una vez la menor fue nuevamente ganando su aliento de vuelta, abrió los ojos y posó su mirada en el empapado rostro de su novia. Con un leve sonrojo ayudó a la pelinegra a limpiarse.

—Me alegra tanto verte… — besó sus labios — ¿Te gustó mi sorpresa?

—Me encantó la sorpresa, Kumiko… no sabía cómo actuar en cuanto te vi con el baby doll puesto… — la besó una vez más — te ves hermosa en él…

—Gracias. Por cierto, sí que estabas salvaje hoy, ¿eh? ¿Tanto me extrañaste? — su sonrisa triunfal se borró en cuando sintió los dedos de Reina masajear su clítoris, el cual estaba demasiado hinchado para soportar mucho — E-Espera… y-yo…

—Vente, quiero ver tu rostro mientras lo haces…

—R-Reina… ahhh…

—Eres tan linda… — la peli negra besó profundamente a Kumiko mientras sentía sus dedos ser apretados una vez más.

┏━━━━━━━━・✾・━━━━━━━━┓

—¿Oh? ¿Qué es eso que ven mis ojos~? — la joven de ojos azules miraba con una enorme sonrisa de burla al par frente a ella — Qué manera de recibir a una vecina, ¿eh?

—C-Cállate, Asuka… — exclamó Kumiko, totalmente avergonzada — No es mi culpa tener la mala suerte de encontrarme contigo cada vez que… q-que…

—Déjalo así, Kumiko — suspiró Reina, cansada — le dices a alguien, te mato…

—Uups~, está bien, no le diré a nadie… más… — susurró la última parte.

—¿Disculpa? — la forma en que Kumiko dijo aquello, por alguna razón, produjo escalofríos a Asuka.

—Ehm, ¡nada! ¡Nos vemos! — y salió corriendo tontamente hacia las escaleras, intentando huir de la furia de Kumiko.

—¡TANAKA ASUKA! ¡ESTÁS MUERTA!

—Vaya comienzo de día… — suspiró derrotada Reina, quien sabía tendría que hacer algo respecto a las travesuras de Asuka.

 ** _~Fin~_**

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia! :D


End file.
